Addicted
by tam356
Summary: Lauren and joey pairing.. Joey is Lauren's boss and she thinks he's a bit of an idiot.. Read more to find out not very good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**History**

I was absolutely dreading going into work today. Don't get me wrong I loved going to work, the work I did and the people there; well most of them anyway.

My boss was a complete dick, he was so far up the big bosses backside it was almost unreal. He was definitely different in his own office than what he was when he was around other people, I'd know I'm his personal assistant.

If it wasn't the fact that I needed the money, I would have left the day I started. I'm probably being way over the top but there was just something about him that creeps me out.

He's always, always looking at my bum and complimenting my body. One time he told me that he'd love to be able to take care of my body.

I was completely grossed out and shocked that I ended up snapping at him. He said he was joking though and thankfully we chose to forget about it.

One things for sure, he's scared to death. Of the two bosses that own the company, they only have to walk past his office and he flies into his work, it's quite amusing really.

I work for a marketing company called 'J&A marketing' it stands for joey and Alice marketing, it used to be called 'D-marketing, the 'D' standing for Derek who is joey and Alice's dad but he passed away last year and the company was left to joey and Alice who are now the top bosses of this place.

I'm really good friends with Alice, she was a bit on the shy side when I met her which was cute but after a bit of Lauren branning friendship she soon became the feisty girl, oops.

I've never even spoken to joey, just walked past him a couple of times. Even if I wanted to talk to him I probably wouldn't get a word in anyway.

For one, he thinks far too much of himself and he only speaks to people along his working line.. Basically what I'm trying to say is if he doesn't think your good enough totals to, he won't talk to you.

If I tried to talk to him I'd have to fight my way through the mass of girls first, they throw themselves at him, literally; I'm not exaggerating either, it's quite humiliating really.

I don't think there's one girl in this company that doesn't wanna be joeys lover. One, he's the richest person in this company and two he's flawless and I'm not over reacting there, I don't have any sort of crush or obsession with him but there's no denying how attractive joey smith is.

Me and Alice are probably the only two females in here that aren't madly, deeply in love with him.  
He walks around the building with his black trousers, long sleeved tight white shirt, black fitted tie and his obnoxious cocky attitude to accompany the rest if him.

So that's my working life, not really much to brag about but when you failed all your exams there's not much choice out there; that is a whole new story.

I was practically forced into getting a job. My dad left our family for a year; marriage problems, a couple actually. Long story short, mum and dad split up, dad left and mum got cancer. She got so ill so I dropped out of school to look after her, along with my brother, sister and the house.

Dad came back after finding out from uncle jack what was going off. It was safe to say he was mortified at what had gone off and was ashamed of himself, leaving his 16 year old daughter to do all the hard work.

Three years later and mum got the all clear, but dad was only here for a year and a half of it. I say here, he was living at the b&b because mum didn't want him in the house after he had the affair before he left.

When mum did finally get the all clear, she gave dad one last chance but not on the square, she wanted to get away from here saying it was nothing but bad luck living here.

They announced they were moving to Ireland but me and abi objected straight away. There was complete up raw for weeks but I was 19 so there wasn't really much they could do. After a lot of persuasion that all our family would be here to keep an eye on us they agreed with the deal that I had to get a job before they left.

I'm looking for a new job though, I can't bare tobe around Alan, my pervy, creepy boss. The work isn't that great either. To be honest the who,e buildings full of nobody's who think their somebody's, that goes for joey too.

He's one person I don't intend on having a conversation with or anything else for that matter. He's so cocky and lives purely for his reputation.

"Hey Lauren! What you doing tonight?" Alice asked me as I was making coffee for me and Alan. I turned around to face her. "Hey Al, err got a date with my sofa" I giggled. Alice rolled her eyes at me as I carried on laughing to myself.

"Do you think your sofa would mind if I stole you for the night?" Alice giggled. I sighed at her, the joke didn't suit her, sounded much better in my head.

"Why what ya planning?" I asked her, already knowing she was gonna drag me out to some lame work thing.

"I've gotta go to this club thing with joey tonight, something for work and it's with all the posh totties" Alice sighed, already giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh and you've got to go have you?" I asked her dragging the 'got' out. "Joeys forcing me" Alice whined.

"Because bonding with your colleagues helps make the company look good Alice" Alice said trying her best to mimick joeys voice.

I burst into laughter at her failure of joeys voice. "Ugh. Okay you got yourself a date smith!" I told her. Her eyes lit up and she squealed hugging me. "Be at mine and ready for 8" she said running off. I laughed to myself at how hyper she could be.

"Lauren coffees?" Alan shouted as he poked his head out the office door. "Yes, coming sir" I smiled politely and walked back into the office.

**So what do you think? Should I continue?  
Review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Resignation**

That afternoon at work was tiring to say the least. Alan had been stressing about some meeting he had today. Something about hitting targets to enter the bonus scheme.

I should have been the one stressing though, I mean I was the one who had to do all the research and get everything ready for him. All he had to do was turn up on time.

I'd even had little cards printed with what he had to say, so he didn't have anything to do really, he didn't need to keep stressing because there was nothing to stress about.

The only thing he did this afternoon was stress me out. Every time I did something it was wrong so I'd do it a different way and then that was wrong, turns out my way was right. I had to share an office with him so that didn't help either.

Anyway, apparently the meeting went great, Alan but all his targets and got praised for his efforts. Well actually it was my efforts but they didn't know that, when your just someone's run around you don't get noticed or praised.

When Alan got back in the office he praised me but not in a way I would've preferred. "Thankyou for today Lauren, I couldn't of done it without you" he said as I gathered my things up. Too right he couldn't, he wouldn't even know the way to the meeting room without me, never mind anything else.

I picked my jacket up from the back of my chair and when I turned around Alan had closed the gap between us. "Wha-" I gasped, but I was cut off by his lips pressing into mine.

His lips were dry and slimy, I felt disgusted and thought I was gonna throw up right there. I felt sick every time his unshaven face and slimy lips moved against me.

I put both my hands on his shoulders and pushed him away as hard as I could. "What the hell are you playing at?!" I asked him.

"Oh don't deny it Lauren! I know you want this" he told me smirking and taking a step closer. "No you are a disgusting man Alan! Ill have my notice in by the end if the day!" I snapped.

I know that shocked him because his face fell but I ran out of the office before he had the choice to say anything more.

"Lauren!" Alice shouted as I shot past her. I ran straight into the toilets and into the cubicle, throwing up everything I had.

I knew Alice would be coming after me soon but I had at least five minutes as her and joey looked like they were in an important kind of I ran past her there was her, joey and three other people looking serious so I'm guessing it will be hard for her to get away.

After throwing up I got up of the floor and luckily I didn't get any sick down my dress. I walked over to the mirrors to sort myself out, only to gasp when I saw the stated was in.

My skin was pale, I'm quite pale anyway but thus was a sick, shocking kind of pale. I hat mascara stains under my eyes and I had lipstick smeared where Alan must if smudged it.

I sorted myself out, making myself look decent enough to walk to my car. By the time I'd got to my car I'd thought about what I could write in my resignation, I looked at my phone once I was sat down and I had four missed calls from alice.

I got a pen and some paper out and started to write my resignation. I wrote two copies, one for Alan and one I'd have to take up to joey as he deals with all that.

I wrote down that my resignation was due to personal matters with immediate affect as that was the only professional term I could think of on the spot due to what just happened.

I applied some of my make up, trying to make myself look normal again before heading back into the office with the two letters of resignation.

First I knocked on Alan's office door and I felt so nervous while I waited for him to answer, I don't know why, it's not like I had done anything wrong.

He opened the door and judging by the look on his face, he wasn't expecting to see me. "My notice" I told him avoiding eye contact and stretching my arm out.

"Come on Lauren, can't we just forget about this.. Please?" Alan whined. "No we can't" I told him firmly before storming off.

I got in the lift and headed up to the top floor where joey, Alice and a couple of other important people's offices were.

I decided to try and work my way around Alice first, hoping I could give my resignation to her instead of joey; I really didn't wanna deal with another idiot today.

I knocked on Alice ps door several time, I mentally screamed when she didn't answer, this was definitely not my day.

"Ugh! Come on alice!" I said, banging on her door. "You can attack her door all you like but she won't answer" someone said from behind me.

I turned around expecting some idiot thinking they could tell me what to do. My breath hitched as I saw joey.

I blushed under his very intense gaze as his eyes swooped all over my body in what felt like very slow motion.

He obviously saw me blushing because he started to smirk at me as he shoved his hands into his pocket, which only made his body look greater.

I gathered myself together, ignoring his gaze. I knew he was like this with all the women around here and he thought they were all in love with him, they probably were but not me.

"Do you know when she's gonna be back?" I asked him politely. "I'm not sure, she had something she needed to deal with, anything I can help with?" He asked me, still smirking.

"No" I said narrowing my eyes at him. "Not really, I need to hand my notice in and I need to speak to her about something else too" I told him.

He definitely came across all cocky and mr high almighty. "It's me you need to see then, if your handing your notice in, that's my department" he told me.

Ugh, great! I had to have an actual conversation with him, technically this was a conversation but yeah.

"Right, well here you go then" I said, passing him the letter. He just looked at the letter without taking it from me. "Actually I'd prefer it if we could discuss this further in my office" he said already leading the way.

I couldn't see inside of any of the offices up here because the windows were all blacked out. I followed him into his office and almost gasped as I saw it.

This was definitely different to the office I was used to. It was all shiny black and had coffee machines, a sofa, a tv, a glass table and a window view that overlooked the whole city.

"Take a seat please..." He indicated with his hand. "Oh it's Lauren" I said as I sat down on a mega comfy chair.

"So how come you want to leave the company Lauren?" Joey asked me. "We'll it's not the company exactly, it's the job but other than that it's mainly due to personal reasons as I've explained in the letter" I told him.

"Oh" he replied. "This isn't really the kind of work I want to be doing anyway" I told him. "Can I take your letter then?" He asked me, stretching out his hand.

I passed him over my letter quite nervously and he began to read it. "Which department are you in?" He asked me.

"Erm I'm just a PA for Alan in buying, well I say PA, I mean more like his run around" I said smiling, then dropped the smile as I remembered to keep it professional.

"Alan deck?" Joey asked looking up from the letter. "Yep.. That's him, do you know him?" I asked joey.

Joey chuckled to himself. "Yeah, bit of an odd one ain't he?" Joey smirked. I started to laugh, pleased it wasn't just me who thought so.

"Eyy! You should do that more often" joey told me. I stopped laughing and looked at him confused. "What?" I asked. "Smile, you should smile more often, it suits you" he told me. I just smiled at him in return, a soft chuckle escaping my lips, I wasn't exactly sure how to reply.

"So it's not your kind of job then?" Joey asked. "Well mostly I just make coffee for him and I'm not being funny but I could work in a back street cafe and do the exact same thing" I said.

Joey laughed at me as Alice came through the door. "Lauren, why are you leaving?" She asked, standing in front of me.

"I just think it's time I left Al" I told her as I stood up. "But you love it here" she whined in defence. "Yeah bu-" I began. "Wait! How did you know I was leaving?" I asked her, confused.

"Well when you ran past us earlier I saw that Alan looked panicked so I went and asked him what happened" she told me.

"Wait that was you?" Joey asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. I looked at joey then back at Alice who didn't look too pleased at the moment.

"Has he done something to you?" She asked me sharpishly. I sat back down and shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "No" I replied.

"Lauren branning! Don't you dare lie to me!" She said in a warning tone. "Ah. Your Lauren?" Joey asked. I looked at him confused. "Alice has told me about you" he said. "Your coming out with us tonight right?" He asked.

Wait? So joeys coming out with us tonight? Yep Alice may have forgot to mention that minor but extremely major detail.

I nodded at joey and then turned to Alice. "Listen Alice, about that" I began. "No! No don't you dare Lauren!" Alice whined. "I don't feel up to it Al" I told her. "It's him isn't it" Alice said.

"No" I said standing up. "Wait!" Joey said. He moved to stand in front of me. "If it's something bad, if he's done anything to you I can get rid of him, you'll never have to see him again" joey told me.

Never having to see Alan again? That sounded tempting but I couldn't be the reason somebody lost their job.

"No, look its nothing bad" I shrugged. "Oh so there is a something then? Tell me" Alice said. Joey took a step closer to me making me feel flustered and very uncomfortable.

"Have you been crying?" He asked. I took a deep breath, feeling myself getting worked up very fast. I didn't want to get into this with them.

"Whatever she's told you, she's lying" Alan said breathlessly as he ran through joeys open office door.

My eyes widened in horror, how could he even say that after what he had done? I almost felt like dobbing him in now just for being an extra dick.

I couldn't make eye contact with him, I'd probably throw up again if I did. "Actually she said nothing happened and that your not the reason she's leaving" joey informed him.

"Oh that's alright then" Alan said nervously. "No actually, that's not alright. You can tell me what happened right now or you can say goodbye to your job" joey warned him.

"Mr smith, it's fine" I told him. "No, no it's not fine Lauren" joey said. "Okay I kissed her" Alan announced.

"You kissed her?" Joey asked "and?" He asked. "I kissed her after I knew she didn't want to" Alan said looking at the floor.

"Oh so Lauren didn't want that?" Joey asked. "No she didn't" Alan said. "Umm" joey said. I took a deep breath in, not daring to make eye contact with any of them.

"How old are you Alan?" Joey asked. "54" he replied straight away. "Lauren?" Joey asked. "Er.. Erm 19" I replied.

Joey raised his eyebrows at Alan. "You just lost your job anyway" he told him. I can't believe joey just fired Alan on the spot like that.

I don't know if I should be feeling as pleased as I was right now or whether I should be feeling guilty being the reason he now no longer has a job

Alan left the office and Alice pulled me into a hug straight away. "Oh my god" she sighed. "I'm fine Al, seriously" I chuckled.

"Please come out with us tonight.. Please" Alice begged. "We'd love it if you could come.. Save us having to mix with any snobs" joey smirked.

I sighed heavily and made my way to the door with out answering them. I turned around to face them both, seeing the desperate look on their faces must of got to me.

"I'll see you both at 8 sharpish then" I told them, them smiling at me in return.

**So this is the second chapter..**

**Thankyou so much for the reviews, I tried to reply to all of them..**

**I do read them all and they inspire me to write more.**

**Also thankyou so much for the guest reviews which I'm unable to reply to.**

**Review and let me know what you thought of this chapter please..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Locked out**

I rushed home to get ready rather excitedly, I don't know why but I couldn't get joeys smile out if my head, maybe he wasn't such an idiot.

Although I knew what happened to girls that fell for joey, they got used and I didn't wanna be one of those girls on that long list.

After I got out of the shower I started to get organised, I chose a tight fitted one shoulder black dress that sat in the middle length between my bum and knees.

I made my eyes smoky with a lip colour gloss and a little mascara. I left my hair down and wavy with my black scrappy heals.

By the time I had got ready I noticed it was 8:45. I knew Alice was gonna be mad but I didn't notice the time and mum had me talking in the phone for over an hour.

I still had to find abi and let her know I wasn't gonna be around tonight, Alice phoned me rather grumpily to let me know her and joey would pick me up which only slowed me down as I tried not to think about joey.

Abi got home and she was delighted to find out she would get to spend the night at jays, I bet she won't be so delighted when she finds out I haven't got a job. No job means no bills and no bills being paid means we have to go to Ireland.

There was a knock at the door which I'm guessing could be Alice. "Oh my god!" Abi half squealed half giggled.

"What?" I shouted running into the living room the best I could in heels. "Do you have a date?" She asked. "No" I told her confused. "Liar! Oh Lauren he's so fit!" She giggled.

I looked out the window and saw joey stood at my door, he looked so gorgeous. "Oh, he's Alice's brother and this is a work thing" I told her.

"Lauren he is gorgeous and you look stunning, your not telling me that you didn't make an extra effort for that guy out there?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well done you, that's exactly what I'm saying" I giggled. "See you later abs" I smirked as I made my way to the front door.

Joey had his back faced to me when I opened the door which gave me time to appreciate his body. He wore dark blue jeans and a long sleeved white shirt that showed off his ridiculous muscles perfectly.

"Hi" I chimed, making him turn around. He turned around quickly, obviously not knowing I had opened the door. His eyes glued to mine but not after he let them sweep over my body first.

"Bye abs" I shouted. "Bye' she laughed, obviously having seen joey look at me the way he did which I'm sure she would question me on tomorrow. I rolled my eyes and followed joey to the car.

"So Alice sent me up to make you get a move on" joey chuckled. "Typical" I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"You look gorgeous Lauren" joey said as we reached the bottom of the steps. "Charmer" I nervously laughed, looking away.

"Oh your not good at taking compliments then?" Joey asked. I blushed as i realised he was already figuring me out and we hadn't reached the car yet.

"Sorry.. Thankyou" I said shyly. "It's okay, it suits you really, at least I know your not one of these girls who is completely in love with themselves" he said.  
I smiled at him as he held the car door open for me.

We got to the club around twenty minutes later, it was probably one of the busiest clubs in London, their were cues going back for what looked like miles.

We all got out the car and by some miracle we skipped the cue. Something about joey and Alice's uncle owning the club.

Joey had left me and Alice as soon as we got in the club, much to my disappointment. I don't know why I was so disappointed though? I've heard what happens with joey and girls at these work parties and I most definitely weren't going to be one of them.

Alice really had me laughing all night, she didn't take any notice of the girls trying to make conversation with her.

They'd come into the booth we were sat in and leave around a minute later, getting offended by Alice's looks or comment; she got that from me I think.

We got more drunk as the night went on, laughing in hysterics as people came and went, including the men that came and went.

I knew it was about time I left, I was so drunk and I knew if I drank anymore I'd probably end up being sick on the spot.

"I need to get going Al before I get too drunk" I giggled. "Yeah me too.. Don't wanna be talk of the office do I?" She said hiccuping. We bo h burst into laughter as she carried on.

"I'm just nipping to the toilet first" I shouted over the music. Alice had gone to find some girl 'Faye' I think her name was. Alice had gave her her car keys and house keys to save as she was the only one who didn't drink too much.

Apparently Alice is quite talented in losing things. I made my way through the crowds and into the toilets which were luckily quite empty.

"So is joey with that Lauren girl?" I heard someone say as I sat on the toilet. I scoffed to myself, they'd actually lowered themselves to talking about me in the toilet.

"No he's not and you can tell everybody else that too" I snapped at them as I stormed out of the toilets.

I felt quite smug as I walked, well stumbled my way back through the club, at defending myself.

"Steady darling" someone said grabbing a hold of my waist tightly. I looked up to see a blonde guy with green eyes, he smelt of body dour and cigarettes and his face was disturbing as he smiled down at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked. "Nope.. But I think I can help you" he smirked. He moved us so my back was against the wall and out of eyesight of most people.

"No thanks" I said pushing him away. He grabbed my wrist with one hand and used his other hand to force my shoulder back to the wall.

"Come on sweetheart" he said as he slammed my back against the wall causing me to gasp out in pain.

He pressed his lips onto mine and I whimpered underneath him in pain and in fear. "No, get off!" I said trying to push him away.

By this point I had tears swimming down my cheeks, I tried to move away from him again and that's when I felt him just disappear.

The next thing, Alice was hugging me, surely she hadn't managed to get him off me. She let go off me and I saw joey handing the guy over to security.

"Alice go and get our coats" joey said. I wiped my eyes and straightened my dress down where it had rided up.

"Are you okay?" Joey asked me. I cleared my throat before answering. "Yep.. Erm yeah I'm fine" I told him, forcing a smile.

I knew he could see through me and didn't believe a word I was saying. He just kept staring at me and then a few loose tears fell down my cheeks.

Silently cursing myself I looked down at the floor. Joey didn't say anything but walked over to me and quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Shh it's okay" he said stroking my hair. He pulled out if the hug and wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumb.

I didn't know what was even happening no more but I couldn't stop my eyes from staring into his.

He moved his face closer to mine, moving my hair out of the way. His lips touched mine, it felt amazing and the kiss had barely started.

I knew I shouldn't get lost or caught up in this though because this was what joey did, he seduced girls at these parties to get what he wanted, then he'd make sure everyone knew and it would give his reputation a further boost.

That wasn't going to be me.

"No, joey stop" I said pushing him away. He looked at me confused. "What, don't you want this?" He asked me. "It's not that" I told him. "Then what?" He asked me.

"Look no offence because I do like you, but I've heard the rumours of how you treat girls at these parties so you can big your reputation up at work and that's not gonna be me" I told him.

Joey dropped his hands to his sides and scoffed. "Yes exactly Lauren.. Rumours! I've never once slept with a girl from work" he said.

I felt really bad when he told me that, I shouldn't just assume things. I should know better than to listen to silly rumours.

"Joey I'm so-" I began. "No! You know what Lauren, I didn't think you were like that.. Just someone else to judge me before you even know me" he snapped before walking away.

Now I'd really put my foot in it, I made my way outside too. Joey leant against the wall, he avoided eye contact with me as soon as he saw me come out.

"What's up?" I asked Alice as I saw her stressing out. "Faye's hone home and she's got my keys" Alice said.

I smiled at her sympathetically as joey started having a go at her.

"You can both stop at mine if you like and ill drive you to get your keys in the morning" I told them both.

"Really? See problem solved" she said glaring at joey. Joey made eye contact with me but quickly looked away again. "There wouldn't be a problem if you kept hold of your own keys" he mumbled.

Alice hooked her arm through mine as we flagged down a taxi.

"So you can stop in abi's room Al, there's night clothes in there if you want them" I told her. "Do you mind stopping in my brothers old room? There might be some old toys and that lying around though" I told joey.

"No that's fine" he said. I smiled at him softly which he didn't return. "I'm off to bed then" I told Alice as I checked on her in abi's room. "Night Lauren and thanks for this" I smiled at her heading to joeys room to take him a T-shirt.

I knocked on joeys door and waited for him to answer. "I got you this" I told him handing him the T-shirt. "Thanks" he said forcing a smile.

I sighed to myself. He really had no intention of talking to me now.

**Review please..**


	4. Chapter 4

**Midnight meeting**

I woke up with the worst pains shooting through my shoulder, I sat up checking the time; 2:15am. To say I only went to bed at 1:45am I wasn't doing very good.

I got out of bed and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen, I got a glass of water and took some painkillers for my shoulder. I sat at the table figuring I wouldn't be able to sleep anyway.

The first thing that entered my head was joey, of course it was, because it wasn't enough that I already felt guilty for assuming things about him but now he's the only person I could think about too.

Suddenly, the kitchen light switched on and joey stood in the doorway staring at me as my eyes adjusted to the bright light.

We just looked at each other awkwardly not knowing what to say, I'm figuring he was still annoyed with me by the look on his face.

"You alright?" He asked me to my surprise. I looked at him for a second wondering why he was talking to me. Then I realised I hadn't answered his question yet "yeah" I replied in a whisper, smiling at him.

He pulled the chair out next to me, smiling at me as he sat down. "So why are you sat in the kitchen by yourself, in the dark at this time of the morning?" He asked me, smirking.

I blushed at him, realising I was only wearing tiny shorts and a vest top. "I'm not by myself, your here" I told him smugly.

"Okay okay, so why were you down here in the first place then?" He asked. "I needed pain killers" I told him.

"Ah.. Bad head?" He smirked. I think he may have been trying to mentally tell me I was drunk tonight.

"No" I giggled quietly "my shoulders hurting" I told him. His face suddenly changed into a serious expression as he glimpsed at my shoulder.

"What?" I asked as he kept staring. "That guy, he's bruised your shoulder" letting his fingers run smoothly over it as he got closer.

"It's fine" I said. Joey raised an eyebrow at me "honestly it's fine joey" I told him. I raised my eyebrow and smirked at joey as he took my water from me and took a sip.

I cleared my throat "my water nice is it?" I asked him. "Yeah.. Sorry babe" he laughed. My heart just about stopped at the word 'babe' he'd never called me that before.

"Joey?" I asked nervously. "Yeah?" He asked looking up at me. "I'm so sorry about earlier I shouldn't have just assumed or judged you" I told him, swallowing a lump in my throat.

He stared into my eyes for at least ten seconds before he answered me. "It's fine it's not your fault there's stupid rumours going around and I over reacted way too much so I'm sorry too" he said.

"Yeah but I-" I began before getting cut off by joey. "Lauren it's fine, I swear" he smiled. I smiled back at him thankfully for him not hating me.

"So your not mad at me then?" I asked. " no.. I'm hardly gonna be that am I?" He said playfully, while nudging my arm.

He moved his chair closer to mine, way too close to mine so our legs were touching. He moved his face closer to mine. "Gonna let me take a look at this shoulder properly then?" He asked.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and laughed lightly. "If you must" I told him. I turned my back to him as he started to gently massage my shoulder.

I got so lost in how good it felt to have joeys fingers work on me, a moan escaped my lips. I froze, literally froze, I felt so stupid as joey started to laugh at me.

"Did you like that babe?" He asked me. I blushed as he carried on laughing, in fact I probably blushed the most I ever had before.

I turned around to him smiling slightly as I watched him trying to hold in his laughter "it's not funny" I whined. "Sorry I know it's not" he said but then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Joey!" I said, slapping his chest. My breath hitched as he caught my hand in his before it hit his chest.

He entwined our hands together as he caught it, causing us both to stop thinking what ever we were thinking.

All I could think about was joeys lips, I wanted and needed to feel his lips on mine, seen as I messed it up earlier.

"Your so beautiful Lauren" he told me. I don't know why or how joey had this affect on me but when he complimented me or looked at me in a certain way he had me blushing and gave me the most ridiculous butterflies.

I smiled at him "your gorgeous" I told him quite confidently which was a miracle to say how nervous I was feeling.

Joey chuckled at my statement. Bringing his hand up to caress my cheek softly, his touch felt so good against my skin.

"Will you push me away if I kiss you?" He asked me. I smiled at him "I definitely won't" I confessed smiling at him.

He cupped my cheek with one hand, pressing his lips softly against mine. I brought my hand up to rest at the back of his neck as our lips worked in sync.

He glided his tongue across my bottom lip, I opened my mouth straight away wanting to taste him. My tongue worked with joeys amazing but so effortlessly, I heard a growl release from the back of his throat and I smiled into the kiss before pulling away for air.

I rested my forehead against joeys as our breathing returned to normal. "Wow that was amazing" I smiled. "Your amazing" he told me smiling too.

I smiled at him in relief, just glad he wasn't regretting what we just did because I knew I wasn't.

"Do you wanna go sit in the living room? I'm not tired yet?" I asked. "Yeah come on" joey said standing us both up.

Joey put his arm around my waist and it felt so good. "Lauren! Your freezing" he said. I shrugged my shoulders, not really that bothered. Joey rolled his eyes at me, leading us into the living room and onto the sofa.

"So is it just you and your sister?" Joey asked me. "Yeah my mum and dad moved to Ireland two months ago with my little brother" I told him.

"Tell me to stop being nosy if you like but how come you and your sister didn't go?" He asked. "Stop being nosy" I said. Joeys face dropped and I burst into laughter.

"Funny" he smirked. "I know" I replied smug. Joey rolled his eyes at me. "Sorry.. No erm we didn't wanna go, mum and dad were totally against the idea but we came up with an agreement that I had to get a job before they left and that I had to look after abi because no matter how much she thinks she can look after herself, she can't" I told him.

"Why did they leave?" He asked. I sighed "long story short, dad left when I was 16, mum kicked him out after he had an affair for like the billionth time, he disappeared somewhere and mum got cancer" I told him.

Joey didn't say anything just looked at me concerned as he listened. "So basically mum told me about her cancer, I dropped out of school to look after her, my brother, my sister and the house, I took her to hospital appointments, made sure she had everything she needed took care of her business and the house along with abi and Oscar" I said.

"Wow.." Joey said. I chuckled lightly. "I know" I sighed. "Dad came back a year and a half later after my uncle told him what had been happening but mum wouldn't let him back in the house, I continued to look after her and then three months ago she got the all clear" I smiled.

"So her and dad are giving it another go in Ireland, I think he realised how close he came to losing everything and he was really ashamed and mortified at how i had to deal with everything" I told him.

"That must of been tough" joey said, pushing some hair off of my face. "Hm, it was" I smiled slightly.

"So what about you? What's going off in your life?" I asked. "Right now? I'm hoping you are" he smirked. I giggled at him before he carried on.

"We'll at the minute I'm living with Alice" he sighed. I raised an eyebrow in question. "I've got a gas leak at my house so I'm in Alice's flat" he told me. "Ah" I said.

"Our mum died when I was eight and Alice was five then Derek died last year which killed Alice but not so much me" he said.

"Why not?" I asked. "Derek was a bully and I hated him, he hated the fact that we wanted nothing to do with him and that we had mums surname instead of his" he told me.

"Alice was so upset when he died, because she never got the chance to forgive him for everything, she thinks it makes her a bad person" he sighed.

"Derek used to do dodgy deals, get people put in hospital, deal drugs, have young girls work out on the streets for him, that kind of stuff" joey said.

"Oh my god that's awful but it doesn't make Alice a bad person, if he was my dad I'd hate him too and I certainly wouldn't feel guilty for it once he was dead" I said.

Joey smiled at me "come here you, your freezing" he said taking a hold of me by my waist to pull me to sit on his lap.

I curled into him, resting my head against his shoulder. Joey pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa to cover us.

I smiled as I felt his arm wrap securely around me. "Sleep babe, your tired" joey said as he kissed my forehead.

I looked up at him, watching him drop off to sleep, I smiled to myself. "Are you watching me sleep" he asked, his eyes still shut.

"No" I laughed. He opened his eyes and smirked at me. "I think you are babe" he laughed. "Okay maybe I was just for a second" I admitted.

"You just want a goodnight kiss don't you?" He smirked. I giggled, now he was mentioning it, maybe I wouldn't mind one.

"I really do" I smiled. Joey smiled back at me before pressing his lips onto mine, his tongue invaded mine expertly. We broke the kiss with a smile, both of us satisfied.

"Night babe" joey said pecking my lips. "Night" I said snuggling into him some more.

**Thank you for all of your reviews.. They all mean a lot.. The guest reviews too xxx**

**R&R please! Xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Interview**

I wasn't quite awake yet but I could feel someone nudging me and trying to wake me up. "No!" I moaned turning around.

"Lauren?" I jumped hearing Alice's voice, remembering I had fell asleep on the sofa with joey last night.

I looked around and I was still on the sofa but no joey. I felt quite hurt to be honest, it's not like he had to stay here but I didn't expect him to just leave before I even woke up.

"Do you still feel up to taking me to fetch my keys or shall I get the tube?" Alice asked me. "No ill take you" I told her.

"Are you sure that's okay?" She asked. "Honestly Al it's fine, just give me ten minutes" I told her.

"Okay, your sisters back too" I nodded and smiled at her. "Er Al, where's joey?" I asked trying my best not to look upset.

"Oh dunno he must of gone to work or something, he don't stick around for long" she laughed before walking out of the room.

It's stupid that I only knew him a day, yet it hurt so much that he just left.

The kiss though, that kiss was amazing, there's no denying it and how he treats me is surreal.

I went off upstairs to get washed and dressed to take Alice home.

We drove the twenty minute drive to Alice's house where Kate had stupidly left Alice's car and house keys in the plant pot which she had informed Alice by text.

We arrived at Alice's house and to my surprise joey was stood at the ring door, seeing him stood there was like a punch to the stomach.

At least if he was at work there would have been a valid reason for him not being which me when I woke up this morning but he was just waiting at the house, nothing better to do I suppose.

So basically he had no reason to leave, he just left anyway. Obviously we both had different thoughts and feelings about what happened last night because I though we had something good going on but joey obviously thought otherwise.

"Thanks Lauren" Alice chirped. "No worries Al, thanks for a great night" I told her, forcing a smile and glaring at joey while she messed around in her bag.

"Oh Monday morning come to my office and you can work with me if you like, for your notice" she said.

"Thanks Al" I said. "And seen as its you, your resignations only a week" she told me. "You, you are a star" I smiled.

Alice giggled as she got out of the car, "bye" she said shutting the door. I waved to her as she made her way towards the house, I didn't even get a glance from joey.

I quickly pulled myself together before I got too worked up and then I drove home.

I didn't know how to feel really, it's not like me and joey had suddenly sparked up this serious relationship, after all I'd only known him for one day.

There was a connection there though, a connection I thought we both felt.

I was just gonna have to forget all about joey smith and focus on myself from now on.

Plus I had more important things to worry about like how was I gonna pay the bills without any job, I decided I'd spend the rest of the day applying for jobs.

I applied for jobs in marketing companies but not as someone's PA, I applied for jobs in design because it was something I was actually good at and interested in.

"Lauren! Phone!" Abi shouted from the hallway. I sighed, getting up off the sofa.

I raised my eyebrow Atari as she kept on smiling at me.

"Hello" I said politely down the phone "hi babe" joey said back. Great this was all I needed. "What do you want joey?" I asked not happy to hear from him.

"Please let me explain?" He asked. I scoffed at him as abi looked at me confused. "Why should I?" I snapped.

"We'll your gonna be seeing me later anyway, we may as well sort us out now" he said. I stood there confused before I replied.

"One, what makes you thi k ill be seeing you today? And two, I don't have to do nothing because there is no us" I told him.

"Oh, yeah sorry somebody will be ringing you soon about the design job you applied for, it's with my company and I'm going to be in the interview room along with Alice and a couple of others" he said.

Well this turned out well didn't it, this was not what I needed today. "Are you serious?" I asked. "Yeah, deadly. Your application is pretty impressive, I didn't know how good you were at art Lauren" joey said.

"Don't try and sweet talk me joey" I said. "I guess ill see you at the interview then I said putting the phone down without waiting for a reply.

"That was harsh, has something happened?" Abi asked. "Typical guy basically" I told her. Abi smiled a me sympathetically.

"On the bright side I got a interview today for a design job" I smiled. Abi gasped. "Really? So we don't have to leave?" She asked.

"No and this is double pay of what I'm earning at the moment" I told her. "Oh my god that's brilliant" abi said excitedly.

"Abs calm down, I haven't got the job yet" I giggled. "Lauren your arts amazing, course your gonna get the job" she giggled.

I laughed at her as she jumped up and down. "Go and get ready then, me and jay will come with you for moral support" abi said.

"Okay" I said rolling my eyes. "Actually that's better then I can drop you guys straight off at the airport after the interview.

I went upstairs to get ready, choosing my grey sleeveless suit styled dress. While I was in the middle of getting ready I got a phone call of a lady called Lorraine confirming my interview.

An hour later I was finally ready to go, abi wasn't making it no easier, she was getting too excited about it.

"Abs, babes calm down, your making her more nervous" jay told her. "Sorry" abi said before sitting down in the waiting room.

While I was waiting to be called in I was practically screaming inside, not sure whether it was the interview or seeing joey again that made me nervous, both probably.

"Miss branning" a lady called out. "Yes that's me" I told her. "If you'd like to follow me" she said.

I stood up and followed her only to feel more nervous when I could see joey, Alice and a couple of others looking at me.

Alice was pulling excited faces and trying to discretely wave at me which put me at ease a bit more.

I walked into the room and I was seated in between joey and Alice, of course.

We went through all of my sketches and I got asked a lot of questions. It all went quite okay I thought, that was until joey got up.

He squeezed my knee under the table which annoyed me and then he got up to the front to ask me his questions.

"Miss branning you have some pretty impressive pieces he" he said. "Thank you" I replied, trying to stay sounding professional when really I just wanted to smack him or kiss him.

"Do you have any experience in design work?" Joey asked me. "No, I don't, it's always been a hobbie" I told him.

"So why now?" He asked me. "I've always wanted to work in design ever since I left school but I never got the chance" I told him.

I think joey clicked onto what I was referring to so just nodded at me. "That's all then miss branning" joey said.

"Why did you never peruse it after school?" Lorraine asked me. I breathed in deeply before I spoke "I dropped out of school to look after my mum, she got cancer and I had to take care of her as well as her business the house and my siblings, there really wasn't time for anything else" I said.

"Sorry, right well miss branning you work is incredible and we would love to offer you the job" Lorraine said.

My face broke into a huge smile, this meant so many great things for me, well for me and abi.

"Thank you so much, you won't regret it" I told her. "I doubt I will, so report to joeys office Monday morning in room number one, he is now your new boss" Lorraine said.

I smiled at her politely as everyone but joey, Alice and another guy left. So joey would be my new boss, great.

"Yay!" Alice screamed hugging me."alright Al" I giggled. "Congratulations Lauren, he's not too bad if a boss, I guess" Ben laughed.

I laughed along with him nervously, "mind as you've probably heard, he's got a reputation, he went with some lass at the weekend and made out he lost his keys" Ben laughed.

I was furious, he was obviously talking about me because joeys face paled. "What do you mean?" I asked. "We dared him didn't we? Won the bet though didn't ya lad" Ben said nudging joey.

Alice looked furious now too, I think she may have worked out what was going on.

"Right well I've gotta go, hot an impatient sister out there waiting to go to the airport" I laughed.

"She going on holiday?" Ben asked. " no she's just going to see my parents" I told him, making my way out of the door.

"So?" Abi asked. "I got the job" abi squealed jumping up and down while hugging me.

"Lauren?" Alice asked. "Yeah?" I asked turning around to face her. "You okay?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine look I've gotta go, these need to get to the airport" I said before walking off, if I stayed any longer I'm pretty sure I would've crumbled.

I took them to the airport and then made my way home as quick as I could , I was slowly loosing control of my emotions.

I rushed into the house and into the bedroom, collapsing on my bed in a flood of tears. I'd only known joey a day and only shared one kiss with him but I still didn't understand how he could do this to me.

This hurt and it hurt a lot.

**Oh dear! Will they ever be together?..**

**R&R please xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**The apology**

I didn't move myself from my bed last night, I must of eventually cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up I didn't feel no better than before, ironically I felt worse.

It still hurt so much that joey had only gone with me for a dare, I was sure he liked me the way I liked him.. Obviously I was very mistaken.

I think Ben had meant they had dared joey to go home with some 'lass' as he put it, but go home as in sleep with her. Technically we did sleep together but we didn't do anything along the lines of sex.

And to top it all off I had one of the worst headaches ever and my eyes were stinging from all the crying I had done since yesterday.

I looked at my phone, shocked to see I had missed calls of joey, I thought he would have enough sense to leave me alone but no a lot of missed calls; thirteen to be precise and seven off Alice.

I chucked my phone on the bed and thought a shower might help. When I did finally get out of the shower I figured that probably nothing was gonna make me feel any better.

I dries my hair and threw some pjs on, I opted for a lazy day in front of the tv watching films all day as tomorrow was probably going to be a very awful day with me starting my new job and joey being my new boss.

As soon as I sat down on the sofa my phone started to ring, joey. I don't even know how he got my number.

I rejected the call not wanting to speak to him, it was bad enough I'd have to work with him and see his stupid face all day everyday.

My phone started to ring again, I looked at it seeing Alice's name flash across my screen, I decided to answer her knowing none of them would stop ringing until I spoke to one of them and that one of them is better being Alice.

"Lauren" Alice said. "Hey Al, what's up?" I asked her, even though I already knew what her topic of discussion would be.

"Let joey come over and explain" she asked. My eyes widened, it's a good job she wasn't stood in front of me because I would of probably screamed at her then slapped her.

This was unbelievable, why was she defending him? "Alice! He basically fucked over my feelings for a bet!" I snapped at her down the phone.

"That's only what the ru ours are, he didn't do any if that, he really likes you Lauren" she said. "Yeah?" I scoffed. "He's got a funny way of showing it" I told her, I wasn't gonna hold back whether he was her brother or not.

"Just let him explain everything and if your not satisfied he'll leave and never bother you again" she said.

"Alice.. Ugh fine! But he leaves when I say, okay?" I told her. "Thankyou..." She chirped. "Yeah your a cow" I told her playfully. "Love you too, bye" she said. I chuckled down the phone before hanging up.

I sat there for about twenty minutes, regretting what I had just done. I didn't wan to talk to him. Heck I didn't want to ever talk to him or see him, hear him or look at him.

I sighed to myself, getting up of the sofa, needing to get changed before he got here and just as luck had it there was a knock on the door as I got halfway up the stairs.

"Fuck" I whispered to myself. This was just great, I looked a mess physically and emotionally. He'd probably take one look at me and run, hopefully.

I opened the door to see joey stood outside in the pouring rain. I stared at him not speaking, I waited about twenty seconds before I opened the door wider to let him in, yes I did do it on purpose so he got soaked by the rain.

We remained in silence in the hallway, joey just staring at me and making things more awkward than they already were, he seemed good at that.

"I'm just gonna go and get changed" I told him, I ran off upstairs before he had the chance to answer. I put on my black skinny jeans, black vest top and my burgundy cardigan, shoving my hair up in a messy bun.

I opted for the bathroom not ready to go down just yet, I gasped as I. Saw the state of myself in the mirror, my eyes were red and blotchy and I had mascara stains down my face, there's no wonder he kept staring.

I made my way back down stairs after sorting myself out. Joey was sat on the sofa and I joined him but sat right at the other end. I sat with my legs crossed and my hand entwined in my lap.

After about five mi uses joey hadn't spoken a word, we had just shared the odd awkward glance. "You can leave now joey, you obviously have no intentions of talking" I told him.

"No! Please Lauren, just let me explain" he said quickly. "Explain what exactly?" I asked him.

"The guys have these stupid bets" he told me. I raised my eyebrow at him still none the wiser. "When a girl they like the look off walks through the office they all have this bet, the first to seduce her and take her home wins and after they've got a better reputation because they make sure the whole office knows they've slept with them" he said.

"But that's not me I swear, in no way am I involved in any if that" he said. "You made me feel so bad at the club joey for judging you when actually I was right to judge wasn't I?" I snapped at him.

"No Lauren, I swear I'm not in on any of the bets" he pleaded. "So how did Ben find out you seduced someone then?" I asked him.

"I felt bad for just leaving you that morning so I explained everything to Alice to see if she could help and Ben overheard everything" he told me.

"And why did you leave?" I asked."I didn't want to, I got called into work" he said. I wasn't sure I believed him, I wanted to but I didn't wanna be stupid about it.

" when I took Alice home you were on the doorstep not at work" I said raising an eyebrow. "I came back to see if Alice was in yet, there was som documents I needed from the house to close a deal and while I was waiting you pulled up" he said.

"You couldn't even look at me" I told him. "Because I knew what it looked like" he said. "Oh" I replied, not sure what else to say.

"I know I've hurt you, I can see it in your eyes" joey told me. "Oh congratulations joey, go and tell your mates, let them give you a pat on the back" I replied sarcastically before looking away.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know I didn't too" he said as he came to sit next to me.

I sighed, looking down a my hands, joey took my hands in his, causing me to look up at him. "If I was just anybody it wouldn't of hurt so much would it?" He asked, stroking his thumb over my knuckles.

I looked at him in the eyes, not quite sure what his point was, i raised an eyebrow at him in question. "Your falling for me as much as I've fallen for you" he said, bringing his hand up to touch my face.

"And that's why it hurt you so much to think I'd played you" he said, tucking some lose hair behind my ear.

Before I could stop myself I was nodding in agreement at him. "I promise you Lauren, I'd never do that to you, to us" he said.

I raised my eyebrow at him, trying to stop my stupid smile from spreading as he referred to me and him as 'us'

"And what makes you think there's an 'us?' " I asked him. "Your the only girl I think about, the only girl I want to think about" he said.

"And this" he said putting his hand over my heart, causing me to gasp, I know it bears so much faster when I'm around, just like mine does" he said.

I smiled at him as he removed his hand "I hope you can deal with all of this joey" I told him, smirking.  
"I think I can manage" he smirked back.

He stared into my eyes as his fingers stroked up and down my arm. "I'm sorry I hurt you" he said, bringing his hand up to caress my cheek. I leaned against his touch "I forgive you" I told him.

He grinned at me "can I kiss you now" he asked. "After what you put me through, I'd be offended if you didn't" I told him honestly.

He cupped my cheek, staring into my eyes and slowly brought his face down to mine.

He stopped as out lips were merely an inch apart. He looked at my lips, biting his own and then looking me back in the eyes, driving me crazy.

I had to fight the urge to moan and his lips hadn't even touched mine yet. Finally after what felt like a very long time, joey pressed his lips onto mine in a heated yet passionate kiss.

I leaned up onto my knees, pushing my weight into his body, adding more force to the kiss. Just as I pulled away joey released his own moan, causing me to smirk.

Somehow I had managed to position myself to sit on joeys knee. Joey pecked my lips lightly before bringing both hands to rest on my waist and effortlessly lifting me off of him.

I giggled at him as he lingered me in the air before dropping me onto the sofa.

"So what happens now?" I asked him. "What I'd really like it if we could give us a try?" Joey asked. "Are you asking me out mr smith?" I smirked. "Why yes i am" he smirked back.

"Good because I want that too" I smiled. Joey smiled at me before kissing my forehead lightly. "How about taking things slow so we don't ruin it?" He asked. "Sounds good to me" I replied.

"Good, well I better get going, give you time to get ready for your new job tomorrow" he smiled.

"Ugh, don't I'm bricking it" I whined and feeling sick at the thought. "Don't worry babe you'll ace it, everyone at the interview loved you" he said.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Yeah, how about you meet me at the cafe at 8? Then we've got an hour to prepare you?" He asked.

"Really? Cos that would be perfect" I told him. "Yes" he laughed. "See you at 8 baby" he said as I opened the door for him. "Bye babe" he said kissing me softly on the lips an squeezing my bum.

I gasped at his touch and then giggled at him as he winked at me and sprinted down the steps to his car, things were good again.

**How long will they be good for do you think?**

**There's drama to come..**

**R&R please..**


	7. Chapter 7

**_This chapter is especially for the amazing nazrin ahad and Natalie, who are always so supportive and are desperate for a happy ending!:) enjoy guys xxx_**

**Good first day?**

I barely got Any sleep that night, too nervous for the day ahead. I'm just glad I had joey now because I'm pretty sure if we hadn't made up then I would be a nervous wreck this morning.

After joey had left last night, Alice had phoned me wanting to know everything. She was really pleased for both of us but apparently joey had received a harsh. Slap to the cheek for hurting her 'best friend'

We were on the phone for over an hour just talking about me and joey, my new job tomorrow and just other stuff.

When she did finally let me off the phone I decided to get my clothes and stuff ready for work because I knew I'd be nervous this morning.

I couldn't sleep though and I was up at 5:45am sick with nerves, I laid in bed until I felt like getting up which was at 7:00am, so I was late already I was supposed to be in the work are at 8:00am meeting joey.

In my defence joey had me on the phone for the last 45 minutes, I jumped out of bed, rushed around in the shower before proceeding to get ready.

I left my hair down and wavy, wearing just a tiny bit of make up. I wore my black high waisted trousers which were skinny at the bottom and my peach ruffle shirt accompanied with some black wedges.

I didn't wanna look too over the top but I did want to make a good first impression. I got in my car at 7:55am, it was a twenty mi ute drive to work and I was supposed to meet joey in five minutes, I guess that's me late then.

I drove to work, jumping out of the car and running to the cafe the best I could in heels.

"I'm so sorry" I said breathlessly as I reached the table joey was sat at. "Babe calm down its alright" he chuckled as I sat down at the table, I took a sip of my coffee and smiled back at him.

"Joey" I warned playfully as his eyes searched my body. "What?" He smirked. I glared at him, he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Babe you look really good, I can't help it, stunning" he said, resting his hand on top of mine which was Resting on the table.

"Thanks" I said blushing under his gaze. Suddenly joey started laughing "what?" I asked "nothing" he said before laughing again.

"Joey" I whined, making him laugh again. "Sorry it's just I love how easy I can make you blush" he said smirking.

I lifted my head up slightly, already blushing, only for joey to laugh a me again, in my defence I only blushed because he was staring at my lips.

"Shut up" I whined again, bringing my hand up to cover my face because I couldn't stop myself from blushing or laughing.

I could still hear joey laughing which only made me more embarrassed. I felt joey yo me into his body. I opened my eyes to see joey had moved to the chair next to me rather than sitting across the table.

"Sorry babe, I'm only messing, but just so you know you do look beautiful and even more so when you blush" he said.

He may have just warmed my heart "thank you" I told him as I cuddled into him.

"As much as I'd love to stay here like this with you, we need to get up to my office" he said. I turned my head so it was resting on his shoulder "do we have to?" I pouted.

Joey kissed my pout causing me to smile back at him "come on babe ill make sure everything's okay and you know what your doing" he said, kissing my lips softly.

We made our way up to the offices were joey, Alice, Lorraine, Ben and my offices were and I couldn't help but notice that people were staring at me.

We got into joey office and I instantly felt better "sit down babe" joey said.

I did as he said, sitting on his sofa before he joined me with my contract I had to sign.

We stood up as I finished signing everything, joey leaving it on his desk then turning around and pulling me into his embrace.

"Do you wanna see your office?" He asked me. "Yeah" I smiled as he pecked my lips then led me to the other end of his office and out of the door. "Relax babe, today will be fine" he assured me.

"Wow" I said as I stepped into my office, it was just like joeys. "You like it then?" He asked me. "I love it" I said as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Joey" I said pulling my self away from him as he started kissing my neck and pulling me closer to him. "What?" He laughed.

"We can't were at work" I giggled as he pulled me into him again. "Yes exactly babe, were in your office that locks" joey said smirking as he went and locked my door.

"And what if someone needs you and can't find you in your office?" I asked him. Joey smirked while looking at me.

"See those doors babe?" He asked. I looked over to the end of my office and instead of a wall there was slide doors.

"Yeah?" I asked confused. "Well on the other side of those doors is my office" he smirked. So joeys office was basically my office just had slide doors between them, so if we wanted to sneak into the others office nobody would know. "Cheeky" I smirked.

"You can't deny that having our offices together is a spark of my genius" joey smirked, taking a step closer to me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pecked his lips "total genius babe" I told him. I giggled maybe to loudly as joey picked me up into his arms.

I wrapped my legs around his waist as his lips crashed onto mine, this was definitely not what I had in mind for my first day at wrk, you won't find me complaining though.

Joey sat us down on the sofa, me still on top of him so I was straddling him. Joey ran his tongue across my bottom lip, causing me to moan and give him the chance to slide his tongue into my mouth to meet my own.

As our tongues worked together, joey managed to flip us over without me noticing so. I was lying flat on my back on the sofa and he was on top of me.

I bucked my hips forward, causing joey to groan out rather loudly as I smirked at him. Joey smirked back at me with a raised eyebrow and then he rubbed his crotch against mine hard but very slow. "Ah! Joey!" I gasped.

Joey smirked at me bringing his lips down yo meet mine again. I froze as there was a knock on the door.

I brought my hand to cover my face to muffle my giggles joey fell on the floor when he heard the knock.

I could make out the voices as Lorraine and Alice in the other sideof the door, I bet she thought. Was late.

"Joeys probably got her in his office going through her contract, come on" Lorraine said. "Shit!" Joey said jumping up.

"Babe, come on quick" he said grabbing a hold of my hand and running us through his office. There was a knock a the door as we shy the slide doors.

"Here hold this and go with it" he said handing me my already signed contract.

"Hi Lauren, you all ready to start your first day" Lorraine asked as joey let her and Alice in.

"Yeah can't wait" I said as I tried my absolute best not to laugh at joey and Alice pulling faces at me, I think joey told Alice what we just did in my office because she pulled a grossed out face at me.

Alice kept pointing to her breast then at me as Lorraine looked through some paperwork. It took me about a minute to figure out my bra was sticking out.

I felt mortified and it clearly shown on my face as Alice began smirking at me then at joey who also smirked and then winked at me.

"Go on then joey, take Lauren to her office and get her sorted" Lorraine told him. We both stood up and walked to my office for a second time today.

"This time I won't sort you out but I promise I will later baby" joey laughed. "Joey" I laughed. "Go now, ill see you later" I said pecking his lips.

"I'm going I'm going" he said walking out if my office laughing to himself.

All in all my first day went quite well, despite nearly getting caught out making out with my boss.

My first task was to design a "new and fresh logo' for a dieting company, I worked on it all day and by the end if the day I had four different sketches, I just had to decide which one I would use and then I would working I tomorrow, I had all week to get it finished and sent of to the company so plenty of time yet.

It was 6pm when I finally managed to get out of work, I didn't get to see joey because he was in a meeting, in fact he had been in and out of meetings all day but he had promised to meet me for coffee again in the morning.

I headed home desperate for an early night and I'm pretty sure I would be able to get plenty of sleep tonight.

**What are your thoughts?**

**This was just a sweet chapter so your ready for the next one:p**

**Review please...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fear**

I woke up to the sound of my door slamming, I looked around and noticed I'd fell asleep at the kitchen table during some attempt to make coffee.

I panicked, quickly jumping up as I realised abi was in Ireland and there was only me in the house.

I creeped through the hallway and into the living, the whole place was trashed.

I ran upstairs to the other room s only to find the same had happened up there.

I noticed mums laptop had gone what she had left us and all of jays tools.

I felt tears fill up my eyes, I had only been in the kitchen, whoever was in the house must of saw me, I could've woken up at any point, what would've happened then?

Taking my phone out my pocket I saw I had three misse calls from joey, I forgot to phone him when I got home because obviously I'd fell asleep.

I looked at the time, it was 3:30am, I quickly rushed around getting ready for work, there's no way I was staying in this house, I'd just wait in the car park for a couple of hours.

I would rather deal with all this after work when I'm thinking straight and had a chance to figure out what needs to be done.

I was out of the house by 3:55am and on my way to work, I pulled up at the car park and just waited until I could go in, the doors opened at 6:00am so I had just under two hours to wait, even though I didn't start work til 9:00am.

I woke up in my car remembering what had happened, I looked at the time it was 7:25, so I'd been asleep for a few hours.

I got out of the car and made my way to my office, I felt terrible and I knew I looked terrible, I just had black trousers a shirt and a cards on and no make up at all with my just up in a ponytail.

I couldn't stop crying or stop my hands from shaking, I just kept thinking of the worst, what if I had of woken up? What would of happened then?

"Babe? What happened to meeting me for coffe, been sat down there like a muppet" joey said as he walked into my office, me just staring into space.

I looked up at him as he waited for an answer, as my eyes connected with his more tears fell down my cheeks.

"Ey, what's happened? He asked me, rushing over to me. "I.. I got burgled" I told him, breaking down in tears.

Joeys eyes widened in horror, he lifted me into his arm and carried me over to the sofa.

"Ey, shh.. It's okay baby" he said, stroking his fingers up and down my arm and holding me tightly.

"I was so scared joey" I sobbed. "Tell me what happened?" He asked. "Erm, I woke up when I heard the door slam, I must of fell asleep at the kitchen table last night cos that's were I woke up and the whole house is trashed and they must of saw me joey cos I was in the kitchen" I said starting to cry again.

"Did they hurt you?" He said panicking and checking my body over. "No, they just trashed up the house and took some stuff" I told him. "Bastards" he mumbled.

I saw joeys fists clench, getting tighter each time. "Joey, it's okay they didn't touch me" I told him, resting my hands over his.

"No but look at you Lauren, you can't stop shaking they've scared you to death" he said. I couldn't argue with that, I just rested my head on his shoulder and entwined my hand with his, letting out a very un attractive yawn.

"Babe, as your boss I need to send you home, your in no fit state to work, you need I rest" he told me. I panicked more tears falling. "No joey, I can't go back there, please don't make me go back there on my own" I sobbed.

"Ey shh" he said trying to calm me down. "As your boyfriend, I'm also taking the day off, your staying at mine and ill get someone to clean your house up" joey said.

"You don't have to do that" I told him but still quite chuffed at him for offering. "No but I want to do that babe" he said tucking some loose hair behind my ear.

"Thank you" I said as more tears fell down my cheek, still shocked my house had been broken into while I was asleep. "It's okay babe" joey said pulling me into him.

"Let's go babe, ill take us in my car so you don't have to drive" he said, kissing my forehead.

Once we had walked through the offices and out of the building I noticed again that people were staring at me.

"Joey?" I asked as we got in the car. "Yeah?" He asked starting to drive. "Why do people at work keep staring at me?" I asked him.

"I wondered when you were gonna ask me that" he chuckled. "We're the talk of the office babe" he told me. "Me and you? Why?" I asked him.

"Theyve all only ever heard rumours of me going with girls they've never actually seen me with anyone and a lot of people are jealous of you" he said.

"Why?" I giggled. "Well firstly your gorgeous" he smirked. I blushed under his gaze and then giggled remembering how joey he could make me blush so easily, it's true he could.

"And second I've been asked out by a lot of the girls in the office and I've said no, now I'm with you and their just jealous babe" he said.

"That's it?" I asked. Joey slapped my leg "ey! What do you mean that's it? Your a very lucky girl, having such a handsome boyfriend like me lady!" He laughed.

"My god joey.. But full of yourself" I laughed. "We'll babe when you look as good as this" he said pretending to buff his hair up and pose in the mirror.

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that babe, whatever helps you sleep at night" I laughed as he pulled up outside Alice's.

"Right miss, your gonna pay for that" he said jumping out of his side of the car. I gasped as he opened my door "no! Joey no" I giggled as he tickled me.

"Stop!" I laughed. "Okay" he simply said. "What are you doing" I screamed as he flipped me onto his shoulder and ran into his house. He took me all the way through Alice's house before he actually put me down.

"Ow!" I gasped as he smacked my bum before throwing me on to the sofa. "Oww.." I moaned pretending to cry and fake pain.

Joey laughed at me, making me laugh in return. "You've hurt it douche!" I said rubbing my bum where he had smacked it.

"Want me to rub it better?" He asked, smirking as he sat next to me in the sofa. "Your alright, it's not that bad" I said rolling my eyes. "Cheeky" he smirked as he pulled me on top of him.

I le out a yawn as I buried my head into joeys neck "I saw that mrs, your tired and you need to sleep" joey laughed.

I didn't answer him, just buried my head into his neck more. I felt joey take my hand and entwine it with his own, stroking his thumb over my knuckles before kissing it.

"Come on babe, go to bed and ill make some phonecalls to get your house sorted" he told me. "Fine" I pouted. Joey chuckled at me, "you just want me to kiss you don't ya?" He smirked.

"I do" I said nodding my head and smiling at him. He pressed his lips onto mine softly before pulling away again. It was only a short kiss but t took my breath away, joey was definitely a good kisser.

"Take me to bed" I whispered. Joey took me through to the bedroom and dropped me down on the bed. He leant over me as I lied down on the bed and began kissing me again.

"Ah joey" I moaned as he bucked his hips into mine and i could feel his growing buldge against me. We hadn't been together long but I wanted this so bad.

"Are you sure you want to do this babe?" He asked me. I played with the buttons on his shirt before answering "I do, do you?" I asked him.

He nodded bringing his lips down onto my neck, kissing and sucking away. I moaned as I felt joeys hand softly slide over my stomach and into my trousers.

I moaned once more as his feather like touch pressed against my clit, smirking at me he pulled my trousers off, leaving me in my shirt and underwear.

Joey dipped his hand into my knickers, his thumb beginning a repeating pattern on my clit as I let the moans spill out.

I sank my head into the pillow as joey brought me to my first high. Smiling at joey, I sat up on my knees, undoing the buttons on his shirt.

All of our cloths except our underwear ended up in a pile on the floor, we knelt on the bed facing each other, joey pressed his lips onto mine again, pulling my body closer to his by my waist.

He unclasped my bra and I removed it off my body, it joining the rest of our clothes, joey took one nipple in his mouth and let his hand play with my other.

I moaned loudly before he eased me into a lying position on the bed, he hovered over me bringing his lips down onto mine. "You are so beautiful baby" I smiled and blushed at him calling me beautiful and baby, it did things to me.

"Love how I make you blush" he whispered making me giggle, he eased himself into me slowly and e stilled as my body stretched to the side of joey.

"Okay?" He asked. I nodded at him and smiled. It did actually really hurt but not in a bad way.

We started moving together slowly and the pleasure started taking over the pain much to my delight, it wasn't long before we both reached our climaxes, joey letting me reach mine before he reached his.

We laid together in a hot tangled mess afterwards, our legs entwined, joey laid on his back and I rested on his chest as his arm hold me in place.

"Night baby" joey said kissing my forehead. "Night" I said closing I my eyes.

**Right so I suck at sex scenes I know..**

**This might not be very good because I was in a rush..**

**I'm thinking about stopping this story, it just seems boring and hardly getting any reviews for it.. So let me know what ou think I should do..**

**Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed it already xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**What happened?**

I woke up the next morning to find out that I was in a cold, empty bed, with no joey much to my disappointment.

Frowning, I got out of bed and headed to find joey, I was about to turn the corner when I heard two different voices.

Not wanting to intrude I waited around the corner for a moment, both voices were male and one of the voices was definitely joeys.

I listened some more and I frowned as I thought I heard uncle jacks voice but that couldn't be right could it? I'm pretty sure uncle jack and joey didn't know each other.

"I found my girlfriend in her office today, shaking and scared to death because she had been burgled by some low life dickheads" joey said, obviously talking about me.

"I'm not making no promises joe, but ill see what I can do yeah" the other guy told joey. Okay yep that was definitely my uncle jack.

I ran back into the bedroom to get dressed, I'm pretty sure uncle jack wouldn't want to see me in just a tshirt after vacating joeys bed.

"Is that you babe?" Joey asked as I shut the bedroom door on my way out. "Er yeah" I said walking round the corner.

"Loz?" Uncle jack asked surprised. I knew it was him "uncle jack? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

Joey chose that moment to choke on his tea, he was obviously shocked I'd just made it known jack was my uncle.

So if joey didn't know jack was my uncle, then he certainly wasn't here for me, so what was he doing here and how did they know each other?

Uncle jack pulled me into a hug when I reached him "alright kiddo?" He asked as he let me go. "Yeah what you doing here?" I asked.

Uncle jack didn't answer me but he did pale considerably and joey wasn't doing much better either.

"Uncle jack?" I asked again. "It was you" he said pulling me into a tight hug. I looked at joey not getting any answers then back to uncle jack.

"What was me?" I asked him confused. "It was you that got burgled?" He asked me, making himself more clear this time and rubbing both hands over his face.

I felt a little but guilty that. Hadn't got round to telling uncle jack yet but in my defence I was going to ell him yesterday after work but ended up back at joeys, well Alice's but I probably would've got round to telling him today, at some point.

"Er, yeah" I said. I took another glance at joey seeing he was still considerably pale and not paying attention to anything being said.

Maybe it was because of what happened last night, I know he apologised but he might still be feeling bad about it?

*flashback*  
I woke up in joeys arms, It was the middle of the night but I could hear things outside the door and it brought back very bad memories of the burglary at home yesterday.

"Joey" I whispered nudging his arm slightly. "What's up babe?" He asked keeping his eyes closed.

"I can hear somebody in the kitchen" I whispered to him and curling closer to him.

"It's probably just Alice coming home, she's been out" joey said. "Bu-" I began. "Lauren! just go back to sleep" he snapped.

I stayed quiet, shocked he had just snapped at me like that. I breathed in deeply, falling back into my pillow and out of joeys arms, already feeling the tears swell up in my eyes.

I don't know what upset me the most, the fact that joey had just snapped at me or the memories of the burglary come flooding back.

I felt the bed dip down slightly, obviously joey leaning up. "Bab-" he began but got interrupted by the sound of a glass smashing and Alice's piercing scream.

Joey sighed before getting out of bed and going into the kitchen "Alice" I heard joey say.

Five minutes later joey came back into the room "Alice is very drunk so I'm just gonna clean this glass up, help her get to bed and then ill be back" he said.

I nodded at him before turning over in bed. It was about five teen minutes later before I heard joey come back in.

He got under the covers and slung his arm over my waist. "Are you still awake babe?" He asked, kissing my shoulder.

I couldn't deny how good it felt to be tucked under his arm or to have his lips pressed onto my skin.

I waited a few seconds before I answerd him "yeah" I whispered, almost cursing myself as my voice broke.

"I'm so sorry babe, I didn't mean to shout at you, I get like that when I'm still waking up, I'm really sorry" he said, sighing whilst rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

To be fair he sounded quite cut up about it himself and I don't think he could've helped it if that's how he is when he's still half asleep.

I turned over, joeys expression still unreadable as his eyes wondered over my face checking for an expression? Or maybe spotting the tear stains.

"It's okay" I told him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. He pulled me closer to him holding me more tightly, "night Lauren" he said before we both fell back to sleep.  
*end of flashback*

"Oh god! Does your dad know?" He asked, bringing me out of my trance. "No he doesn't because he doesn't need to, abi either, if she finds out then she won't come back home" I said.

"My point exactly, and you, your going to Ireland to your mum and dad lady, obviously it's not safe for you to be here" he said pacing the room.

"What? No way I'm not leaving" I told him, shocked. "Come on darling" he said trying to convince me, resting his hand on my shoulder.

"No, my life, my decisions" I told him bluntly. "Wait? Are you joes mystery girlfriend?" He asked. "I'm no mystery but yeah" I chuckled.

"But you can't" uncle jack said. I looked at him confused, what was he talking about? Uncle jack and joey shared a glance before uncle jack looked at me again.

"You should focus on your work not boys" he chuckled, although I'm pretty sure that wasn't the real reason he didn't want me to go out with joey.

Joey also chuckled but not properly, it wasn't like he normally chuckled, more of a nervous chuckle, there was definitely something I didn't know about and they did, maybe something to do with the burglary? I'd question them both later.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked. "Joe asked me to come and talk, y'know about the burglary because he knows I'm an ex cop" uncle jack said.

"Wait, how do you even know each other?" I questioned. Uncle jack glanced at joey again before answering me.

"I used to be good friends with his mum and when she died I promised I'd look out for joey, Alice too" uncle jack said. "She used to work in the force with me" he said. I didn't quite believe them as they were shaipring awkward glances but I'd find out later.

"Oh, anyway so now we've agreed I'm staying, what we doing about the house?" I asked. "Err, we never agreed that mrs!" Uncle jack said raising an eyebrow.

I sighed "we all know I'm staying, so come on house?" I asked. Uncle jack chuckled before answering "it's all sorted darling, your boyfriend here made sure of that" uncle jack said.

I turned to joey and smiled, he smiled back but it was kind of a forced smile. "We'll I better go" uncle jack announced, moving over to hug me.

Joey sat down to do some paper work and I headed for a shower, feeling the tension between the both of us which I don't know how it got there.

After my shower I walked into the kitchen spotting Alice with a coffee, head in her hands. "Morning sunshine" I said loudly right next to her ear.

"Uh oh Lauren!" Sh e moaned before resting her he'd back in her hands. I giggled to myself as she groaned.

"Good night then Al?" I asked chuckling. "Oh it was a brilliant night, just suffering now" she moaned. "That's how it works I'm afraid, remember all the times we've been out then all the mornings we've had to call in sick to work and have lazy days?" I said.

We both giggled until we spotted joey glaring at us. "So your the bad influence then?" Joey asked. I rolled my eyes at him "what is your problem today?" I asked. "Yeah joey, out of oder much?" Alice snapped whilst staring him down.

Joey ignored our question "you can't go to work after yesterday" he said, noticing me in my work clothes.

"I can and I am" I told him. "So have I done something wrong?" I asked him. "No" he replied. "So what's with the awful mood?" I asked him.

Joey didn't answer me but decided to take a shower, I took this chance to ring uncle jack to pick me up and take me to work.

I put my coat on and joey walked out of the bedroom "give me give minutes and ill give you a lift" joey said. "No need uncle jacks here" I told him.

"Lauren" joey sighed, hopefully knowing I'd pissed him off. "No joey!" I snapped, making Alice look up.

"I've had enough people treat me like crap through my life, I don't need another to add to the list, so why don't you have a long hard think whether it is me that you want" I said before slamming the door.

Uncle jack didn't really talk much in the car much to my surprise, we pulled up in the car park after going back to walford for me to get changed.

I'm pretty sure joey would be at work now too seen as I'd last seen him over an hour ago. Uncle jacks face paled as I went to say bye to him, confusing me.

I followed his eyes to look at the car parked next to us, horrified to see joeys lips pressed to some blonde girls in his car.

The next thing I knew Alice was banging on joeys car door, a rather angry look on his face, joeys eyes connected with mine, a sad look on his face.

I got out of the car before Alice got too angry but too late because her hand connected with joeys cheek and then again with the girls cheek.

"Go Alice" uncle jack chuckled, why he was finding this funny, I don't know. Alice rushed over to me followed by joey. "Babe honestly I can explain" joey said.

Alice scoffed at him "there's nothing to explain joey, I asked if you wanted me and I think you've just made yourself clear don't you" I said narrowing my eyes at the blonde trash stood behind him.

"I'll walk with you alice" joey said. Alce laughed bitterly at him "no chance, I'm sure she'll show you the bloody way" Alice said narrowing her eyes.

I laughed at Alice's comment because it was funny but deep down it felt like someone was punching me in the gut. I know it's cheesy but it's true, my heart was breaking here.

_And the worst thing is, I think I already started falling in love with joey._

**Ooh? Why's joey acting shady to start off with?**

**Thanks to all the reviewers ill try my best to keep this story going.**

**Meg2002... Your mention... Thanks for reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Tearing me apart from all angles**

The whole day at work went tortuously slow, I had a very long conversation with Lorraine after she found me refusing to talk or work with joey.

Lorraine dragged me away from joey as I was getting angry on the verge of a break down, joey had told me I should let him explain and I guess I just lost it.

The conversation with Lorraine turned out to be interesting though, first off I explained the burglary to her which she already knew about from joey or Alice.

Then I told him about the whole fall out thing and me giving joey a choice in what he wants. Alice had told me the girls name 'Faye brooks' apparently.

I found out while Alice had got so angry now, Faye was one of Alice's best friends or supposed friend anyway.

It was also Faye who she was out last night, she'd stopped in the spare room at Alice's last night, unbeknown to me.

Apparently I didn't see Faye this morning because she was in her room getting ready for work which had to be where I worked too didn't it? not that it mattered if I saw her or not.

Well anyway joey gave Faye a lift to work because Alice had forgotten she was even in the flat, I'm not gonna lie, this piece of information pleased me and made me very happy.

I mean they obviously weren't that good friends if Alice can't even remember her stopping over, can they?

Back on the subject of Lorraine, she gave me the rest of the week of work, saying its the least she could do.

Two reasons, one being I had handed my final piece of work in today which was two days early and the company who it had been sent to had phoned Lorraine telling her how impressed they were.

They bought the logo I had designed and had contracted me to do all other future design work for them, word got around and Lorraine had phone calls from several companies asking to contract me, which I also agreed to.

This pleased Lorraine a lot as it meant good reviews for the company which brought more clients our way.

It pleased me the most though, I could finally be proud of something that was useful to my life.

The second reason being the second I mentioned Faye's name Lorraine seemed to lose all look of emotions.

Turns out that Faye is actually Lorraine's stepdaughter, I wasn't quite sure how to feel about this really, it could've gone either way.

I had referred to Faye as a trashy blonde, which at the moment Lorraine found halirious, I'm not sure she'd find it so funny when she knew it was her stepdaughter I was talking about.

Lorraine went onto explain what trouble Faye was and how she practically hated her, she only got her the job here because her boyfriend, Faye's dad almost begged her.

Lorraine informed me that Faye would only be trying to get in with joey for his money, not that this made me feel any better, if joey wanted to be that stupid then that's his own fault.

I'd only seen him once today, well one time apart from in the car park. He came into my office through the slide doors trying to explain to me why what happened with Faye had happened.

I really wasn't interested, not today anyway and I did good on making sure he knew that too, in the end he just left but leaving the slide doors open, so he could see me I'm guessing, I hope he didn't think he could just apologise and I'd fall head over heels.

That was when I went and had the talk with Lorraine, making my way back into the office I bumped into abi.

"Abs! What are you doing here?" I said pulling her into a hug. "I was looking for you" she said. "But I wasn't supposed to pick you up from the airport until the weekend" I told her.

I looked at her more closely and to be honest she looked awful. "Has something happened because you don't look good abs" I said.

She burst into tears, obviously not being able to hold it together any longer. I pulled her into a hug straight away trying to calm her down.

"Is everything okay here? Anything I can do to help sweeties?" Faye said as she walked up to us I her sweet icky voice.

Abi ignored her much to my delight, then she came and stood in front of me "do you want some help with her sweetie?" She asked me.

Oh she had a nerve. I raised an eyebrow at her before speaking "no thanks sweetie.." I said prolonging the word 'sweetie' and making it as sarcastic as I could.

Faye's face dropped, clearly not getting the reaction she received from me. "And we certainly don't need your help"I snapped before dragging abi away and into my office.

"Go Lauren" Alice giggled running after me as we all walked into my office. We all sat down in the sofa "is she okay?" Alice asked me as abi laid into me with my arm wrapped around her.

I guess you could say Faye got me back for what just happened outside, my heart felt like it was just gonna stop working, how could joey just do this to me?

I glared at joey and Faye through the still open slide doors, joeys eyes connected with mine, searching for some kind of emotion, by the look in his eyes he found it.

I peeled them away as I heard Faye's giggle run around the room, "I'm gonna kill her, stupid tramp" Alice said going to stand up.

However much I did love Alice's choice of words I didn't want anymore dramas today, especially not joey related ones.

I jumped up to stop her making abi jolt and look at us both confused as she didn't know what happened between us yet.

"Alice please don't, not today anyway" I begged her. She scoffed at them both before thankfully sitting back down on the sofa.

"What's happened with you and joey? You sounded so happy the other day on the phone" abi said. "Ill explain later abs I promise, all im saying is.." I trailed off. "What?" Abi asked "she happened!" I said pointing at Faye which she didn't miss.

Abi glared at Faye and joey before turning her attention back to me "what about you? You sounded happy on the phone too, why are you back home when you weren't due home for another three days?" I asked her.

More tears rolled down her cheeks "come on abs why are you so upset ey? And where's jay? Come on tell me what's happened?" I asked her.

She cleared her throat, attempting to speak but the on flood of tears and harsh lump in her throat created a barrier.

"Abs? Your scaring me now.. What's happened ey?" I asked her getting more worried by the second. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Faye storming out of joeys office causing me to smile.

"I, erm I-" abi began but again the tears stopped her. I watched as joey walked to the doorway and watched on with a concerned look on his face, I'd tell him to move but I had more important things on my mind.

I got of the sofa and got on my knees in front of abi, holding her hands in mine. "You k is you can tell me anything right?" I asked. She nodded at me then looked to the doorway.

I followed her eyes to uncle jack as he came into my office. Okay what was happening here? "What are you doing back here?" I asked him.

"I picked abi and jay up from the airport" he told me. "And where's jay now?" I asked wondering if it was jay that was the problem here.

"He's down at the car with Oscar" uncle jack said. "What? What's Oscar doing here?.. What is going on?" I asked them both getting annoyed now.

"Babe calm down" joey said resting his hand on my shoulder. I shrugged his hand of immediately, how dare he think he could just touch me like that or tell me what to do.

"Do not touch me and I ain't your babe" I snapped. "So?" I asked, turning my attention to uncle jack and abi once again.

"Do you want to tell her or shall I?" Uncle jack asked abi. "Someone just tell me!" I shouted. Abi started to sob again "mum" she cried.

My stomach dropped I knew exactly what she was going to say. "What about mum?" I asked. "She's dead" abi said falling into Alice's arms.

I froze up, a million thoughts running through my head. "Her cancer came back babe and there's nothing the doctors could do to help her this time" uncle jack said.

"But that's not fair, I missed out on everything last time so shed get better, I failed school, lost friends I lost everything so she could get better" I said my tone getting angrier with each word.

I knew joey was looking at me concerned but I tried to ignore his presence. "And for what for nothing! Because she's dead!" I snapped.

"It wasn't for nothing because you were amazing babe and you got your mum better, you prolonged her life by helping her fight" uncle jack said moving over to hug me.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"When I got to Ireland mum was already in hospital, she'd collapsed, the cancer was terminal" abi said. "Did you see her?" I asked hoping she got to see her.

"I did but she made me look after Oscar until yesterday when she allowed me to see her again, she only had minutes left Lauren" abi frowned.

"Here" abi said handing me an envelope. I looked at it then back at abi confused. "It's from mum, she asked me to give it you" abi said "thanks" I whispered back.

"Mums so proud of you Loz you need to know that, I told her about your new job" abi smiled. I miled back at her greatfuly, I only ever wanted to make her proud.

"She told me to tell you that you are the most amazing person and she's enjoyed every minute of your life, your beautiful and so talented" abi said. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, I can't believe I'd lost the most amazing woman.

"She's also got in her will that she wants you to look after Oscar not dad" abi told me, still crying. Lorraine had joined us by this point too, it was becoming a bloody mothers meeting in here.

I began thinking everything through, nothing added up, not really. "Why did none of us know about mums cancer?" I asked.

"Because mum only found out when she collapsed" abi sighed. i furrowed my eyebrows together, feeling confused.

"Babe your mum hasn't been going to her check ups" uncle jack said. "What? Why wouldn't she go to her check ups?" I asked.

"She said she was too busy looking after Oscar, the house and going to work" abi sighed, rubbing her hands over her face.

"What about dad? Surely he could've helped? Made her go to her appointments?" I asked them. They both looked at each other nervously.

I stood up "what's he done?" I asked. "Dad started having an affair moved in with this woman about a month after they moved over there" abi said angry, angry for abi anyway.

I just glared at them, that man never failed to surprise me. "You what?" I snapped. "What the hell is wrong with him, he's supposed to love her! You don't do that to the people you love" I said.

I didn't miss the glare Alice shot joey followed by the raised eyebrow, joey shifted awkwardly as we concentrated on the conversation again.

"I found out who broke into the house too" uncle jack said. I glanced at abi, not sure she knew about it, I know I hadn't told her.

"I've explained it to abi" uncle jack said. "So?" I asked. "The woman your dads with, well she was in ha relationship with another man, her husband" uncle jack said.

"Wow I'm really shocked" I sighed annoyed. Uncle jack chuckled "basically this guy 'Carl' his name is he wanted revenge so he trashed the house, he knew you were in there, he took a picture of you and sent it to your dad" uncle jack said.

"Oh god will he come back?" Alice asked. "Not likely" uncle jack told her. "Your dad freaked out so he's currently waiting for you at the house" he said. "Great" I muttered.

"Come on abs lets go home" I sighed. "Woah you ain't going back in that house" uncle jack told us. I sighed and me and abi glanced at each other.

"What kind of an uncle would I be if I let my nieces and nephew go back in that house?" He asked me. Abi sighed realising she'd lost the argument, luckily for her I didn't give up that easily.

"An understanding one" I smirked. "Lauren" he sighed. "No this is my choice, me abs and Oscar wanna go back to our home, your only across the road we'll see you everyday" I told him.

Uncle jack sighed, he'd lost this one. "right where's my boy?" I asked. Uncle jack rolled his eyes at me before leading everyone out of the office.

"Lauren, wait!" Joey said, grabbing a hold of my hand. "What joey?" I sighed, turning around to face him.

"This whole thing with Faye, it's not what you think" joey said. I rolled my eyes at him, how could it be anything else?

"You kissed her joey, you kissed someone else an hour after I asked you if it was me you wanted" I told him.

"No Lauren, she kissed me and I swear I was just about to push her away when you saw us" he said in a begging tone.

I wasn't sure what to think or believe, I wanted to believe him so bad, I really did because this hurt way too much.

"If you was gonna push her away why was she giggling and stuff with you in your office?" I asked him.

"She won't leave me alone, I know it's a lot to take in and believe babe but I swear to you I'm telling the truth" he told me. "Joey" I sighed, not wanting to get into this now.

"I know you've been through a lot today, just believe me, there was never any choice because its you everytime, it's only ever gonna be you there is no choice" he said. "You have to believe me!" He said.

I scoffed at him " yeah and why's that then?" I asked going to walk away. "Because I need you but more importantly because I love you" joey said loudly as I was just about to reach the office door.

I turned around, I didn't even know what to say, how was I supposed to respond to that? What if he was only saying that so I'd give him another chance?

"Don't make this any harder than it already is" I told him. "It doesn't have to be hard babe, I know how much your hurting with everything that's happened today but me and you can get through this together" he said.

Tears swelled in my eyes, I wasn't sure whether I should follow my head or my heart, as cheesy as that sounds it was true.

"As much as i hate him for what he did to you this morning, it's clear as day you both need each other" Alice said from the doorway.

"Yeah I agree" abi smiled at me. I knew they were right but I didn't wanna admit it not just yet anyway.

"Please babe, I love you and want to be with you, forever" joey said. Boy did he know how to pull on my heart strings.

"Too much has happened today, I need to be with my brother and sister" I said before simply walking out of the office.

I knew I wanted joey but it just had to wait, I could decide what I wanted to do after I'd dealt with my dad.

**Sorry for the very long wait!**

**Please leave a review..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorting things out**

I made my way out of the office with Abi and Alice and down into the car park. I could see jay, Oscar and jack stood outside my car.

I looked behind me to see Joey walking not too far behind m with Lorraine, it was definitely a mothers meeting out here today.

I looked behind me to see Joey walking not too far behind m with Lorraine, it was definitely a mothers meeting out here today.

I saw jay whisper something to Oscar as I got closer "LOZ!" Oscar shouted, jumping down from jay.

He ran over to me and I picked him up in my arms. "Hello baby" I said. "I missed you" Oscar sobbed.

I hugged him tightly "I missed you too buddy" I told him. "Why you crying ey?" I asked him, putting him down as everyone caught up.

"Mummy said she was leaving and she can't ever come back and she said that you're going to look after me now" he said sniffing.

"Well I hope your not upset because im going to be looking after you" I told him, tickling him.

"Noo loz" Oscar laughed. "Im sad because mummy's not coming home" Oscar frowned.

"I know buddy, me and abs are sad too but we've got each other yeah? And im gonna do my best to look after you" I told him.

Oscar smiled at me "mummy said I have to behave for you all the time and do everything you say" Oscar said.

"Well buddy, mummy's right y'know, you do have to behave but I promise we'll have lots of fun too yeah?" I asked him.

"Okay" Oscar said jumping onto me to hug me again. "Loz I don't want to see daddy and mummy said I don't have to if I don't want to" Oscar told me.

I frowned at him; I looked at abi who just shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you want to see daddy?" I asked.

"He made mummy really sad lots of times and now she's not here no more, I don't want to see daddy because he loves that other lady not mummy" Oscar frowned.

Well done to dad, he's made Oscar feel the exact same way he made me and abi feel when we were younger.

"Okay buddy, when we get home, why don't you stay with Alice for a bit and I'll get rid of daddy?" I asked him

Oscar looked at Alice, focusing on her face. "Is Alice your friend?" Oscar asked me. "Yeah she is and she's very nice" I told him. "Okay" he nodded.

"What's your name?" Oscar said. I turned around to see Oscar looking at Joey. I wondered how Joey would handle this.

Joey bent down to Oscar's level "hello mate, my names Joey" he told Oscar. "I hear you're going out with Alice today? Maybe I could drive you and Alice to wherever you want to go" Joey told him.

"Yeah" Oscar said excitedly and I didn't miss the groan that came from uncle jack. I smiled at them both; Joey was really good with kids.

"How about you ask your sister first?" Joey told Oscar. Oscar turned around to look at me, "can I?" Oscar asked hopeful. "Of course but only if you be an extra good boy" I told him.

Oscar squealed making everyone laugh at him. "Love you loz" Oscar said jumping to hug me. "I love you too" I giggled

Oscar pulled away. "Ey! Aren't you forgetting something mr?" I asked Oscar laughing.

Oscar kissed me on the lips quickly before running over to Joey and Alice laughing. "Bye" I waved. "Bye loz... Bye abs" Oscar shouted.

"Ill rings you Al, I won't be long" I told her. "Okay and don't worry about it, its fine" she smiled.

Me and abi got in the car to find dad sat on the door step. "Great" I muttered as I pulled up.

We got out of the car as uncle jack pulled up and made our way up the steps. "Alright girls?" dad smiled at us.

"I don't know you tell me dad, I just found out my mums dead by cancer and that my dad wasn't around to help her because he was too busy shacking up with other women, oh and the cancer that I failed school for, lost friends for, missed out on everything for just so I could help my mum live longer, which obviously didn't work" I snapped at him.

"Lauren im so-"dad began to say. "Yeah I know, you always are though aren't you dad? Oh and y'know not to mention I got burgled which apparently was also your fault" I snapped at him.

Dad rubbed his hands over his face "stressed already?" I asked him. "You aint heard nothing yet" I snapped at him, walking through the door.

"You disgust me!" abi said angrily at him. This was gonna be one long afternoon/night.

**How cute was the Joey/Oscar scene?**

**Second chapter of the night, technically its morning but ya know what I mean...**

**Soo what do you think so far and what do you want to see happen next?**

**Leave a review please **** xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dropping a bombshell**

Dad abi and jack walked into the living room and nobody spoke, abi looked very uncomfortable and uncle jack was glaring at dad.

"So where's Oscar?" dad asked. "With my friends, he doesn't want to see you, ever" I told him.

"What friend's ey Lauren?" dad snapped. I just glared at him, not quite believing he had the cheek to have a go at me.

"Laurens boyfriend and his sister who is also Laurens best friend" abi sighed. Yeah nice one abs.

"Boyfriend?" dad asked. "We didn't agree to boys when I left" dad said looking up at me.

Joey chose that moment to walk in, of course he would choose that moment. "Joey... Where did you take Alice and Oscar?" I asked. "Oscar wanted to go back to the flat and watch movies" Joey said.

I nodded and smiled at him. "So you're Joey?" dad asked standing in front of him. Abi looked really nervous by this point.

"Yeah I am whose asking?" he said. "Max Branning" dad said holding his hand out for Joey to shake.

Oh my god was he actually serious? Holding his hand out to shake, he wasn't sealing some deal he was meeting my boyfriend, actually ex boyfriend.

"Sorry but I don't shake hands with anyone who hurts Lauren" Joey said moving away, sitting at the table with abi.

I saw him put his hand on top of Abi's, she was shaking so bad, it was nice of him to comfort her, he didn't have to do that and that's when I made my choice.

I smiled to myself, glad he wasn't just accepting he was my dad and had to agree with everything he said and that's when I made my decision, I knew this is what I wanted, whether it was for the best I don't know.

"Joey, can I have a word in the kitchen please?" I asked him as dad glared at him. He looked up at me "uh yeah sure" he said getting up and following me into the kitchen.

I shut the door behind us and turned to face Joey to find him staring right at me "hi" I whispered. "Hi" Joey smiled back.

"I'm so sorry babe" Joey said. "I know you are" I told him, smiling at him sympathetically.

"So I've been thinking..." I said trailing off. I was surprised to see Joey didn't make any sarcastic remark about my comment.

"I figured none of this is actually your fault, Faye kissed you right?" I asked, Joey nodding in return.

"And she wouldn't leave you alone after, she was basically trying to get a reaction out of me and I'm sorry I didn't realise that sooner" I told him shyly.

"Ill do everything I can to get you back, you're my whole world Lauren" Joey told me. I felt the tears swell in my eyes.

"Why you crying ey?" Joey asked, taking my hand in his. He moved over to stand in front of me, one hand entwined with mine while the other tucked some lose hair behind my ear/

"You know I don't like to see you cry" he told me. "I just didn't think you'd want to take me back" I told him.

"And why would you think that?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders not really sure.

"I don't know, because I was bitch to you all day, I made things hard for us at work, Faye's really pretty and-"I rambled on.

I was cut off by Joey's lips pressing onto mine softly; I let out a surprised moan, not expecting that.

"Don't ever think that okay? I'm crazy in love with you babe" Joey smiled. I smiled back at him hugging him tightly.

"Before we do get back together I think there's something you should know" Joey told me.

I pulled out of the hug looking into his eyes. "When we were at Alice's this morning? The reason I was being so moody with you since jack left?" Joey said.

I remembered, that was why I gave him the choice of being with me or not because he'd got this new found attitude.

"Joey I don't care about that, I just want you" I told him. "And I want you too babe but you really need to know this, I can't be in a relationship with you and keep this from you" he said.

Okay so this sounded serious. "Just know that I love you so much, i'm so in love with you Lauren.. I don't want this to be the reason we can't be together because as long as were happy then nobody else matters" he said.

Okay now this was definitely serious and i'm not sure I wanted to hear it. "Joey your scaring me, have you done something?" I asked him.

" No nothing like that" he told me. "Okay, just tell me before I change my mind" I told him.

"Well you know how when jack came to the flat and you introduced him as your uncle?" Joey said.

"Yeah" I said confused. "Lauren? Come on I just want dad out of here now" abi said. "One minute abs, I won't be long" I told her.

"Is everything okay in here" she asked. "Yeah, yeah its fine" I told her.

"Actually maybe abi could stay, then she can give you her opinion" Joey said. I looked at Joey confused.

"Right well jack is your guy's uncle yeah?" Joey asked us. "Yeah" abi said confused.

"Well he's my uncle too" Joey informed us. "You're our cousin?" abi asked shocked. Joey nodded and I remained silent, what happened now?

**AHH! There cousins…. Were you expecting that?**

**Review please..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Explaining things**

I stayed still.. Joey was my cousin? I was dating my cousin? Oh god my boyfriend is my cousin. Abi was asking all the questions thankfully because I couldn't do nothing.

I was still frozen to the spot. Every single time something in my life starts going good bam something comes and fucks it up.

I should've known, I should've seen something like this coming, it's just how my life works, I can't be happy because nothing allows me to.

"Lauren?" I heard joey say. I couldn't answer him though, I was still frozen on the spot and I'm not being funny but even if I could answer him, what was I supposed to say.

"Lauren? Lauren are you okay?" I looked up to see my dad asking me the question. I looked around and there was joey at the other side of the table looking very nervous, stood with abi who looked concerned. Uncle jack was stood by the door with dad, they both also had concerned looks on their faces.

"Your my cousin?" I asked. "Your going out with your cousin? This is just great, Lauren what's going through that head of yours ey?" Dad asked me but not in an angry tone, his voice was much softer than it was in the living room.

"Well?" I asked joey again. "Yeah but I didn't know you were jacks niece until this morning I swear" joey said.

"Wait, what's jack got to do with this?" Dad asked. "Yeah thanks, nice one joey" jack said. Joey glared at jack "oh yeah sorry jack, sorry that I may have caused an inconvenience for you but I care more about how Lauren's feeling than I care what you might think right now" joey snapped.

"How do you feel Lauren?" Dad asked, coming to stand next to me. "Your really my cousin?" I asked him again.

"Yes babe, I know it's a lot to take in, it was a shock for me too" joey said. "It is yeah" I laughed sarcastically.

"So you didn't know you and Lauren were cousins until this morning?" Dad asked joey. "No I didn't, if I did I would of told her" joey said.

"You would've told her even though it would of hurt her?" Dad asked him. "Dad!" I snapped. He couldn't judge joey on hurting people.

"It would of hurt her more if I hadn't of told her, I wouldn't base a relationship on lies, me and Lauren, were honest with each other" joey said, smiling at me.

"Ouch" abi whispered we both chuckled lightly before dad glare at us both. "What do you want to happen now then?" Dad asked joey.

"I don't want nothing to change, cousin or not, Lauren's still the girl I love" joey said. "Then I don't see the problem" dad said.

"You don't?" I asked dad, shocked. "Nope, as long as your happy babe" he said. Abi smiled at me " thanks dad" I told him.

I looked at joey, who was just smiling at me like a goof ball, I smiled back at him, he really was the boy for me.

"So explain then?" I asked uncle jack who had remained silent too long for my liking.

"Oh Lauren" uncle jack sighed, I k ow I haven't been fair on you not telling you who joey was but this is actually not all it seems.

I raised an eyebrow for him to carry on. "Your grandma dot and grandad jim adopted me" he said.

"What? How come I'm just finding out about this?" Dad asked. "They didn't want anybody else to know" uncle jack said.

"My biological parents didn't want me or my sister and we ended up in care but I was adopted at three weeks old and so was kathy" uncle jack said.

"Whose kathy?" I asked, confused. "Mine and Alice's mum" joey said. I nodded at him, understanding a bit better now.

"Me and kathy were twins but we to separated in care, we only just found each other again when I was 16" uncle jack said.

"Why did mum and dad want to adopt?" Dad asked uncle jack. "They wanted more children but couldn't conceive" uncle jack told him.

If I'm hearing right, uncle jack isn't exactly my biological uncle so me and joey aren't cousins. "I know what our thinking Lauren and no you and joey aren't biological cousins" he smirked.

"I know I figured that out already" I smirked back. I looked over at joey and smiled at him. "Your still my favourite uncle though" I smirked at uncle jack. "I'm your only uncle cheeky" he laughed.

I giggled back at him before settling my eyes back on joey. "Okay we get the picture, you wanna spend time with joey, ill be at the b&b and we can talk when your ready, right now I think you two could do with some time together" dad suggested.

"Yeah" both me and joey said in unison. Everyone laughed before making their way out. "I'm going over to Alice's, uncle jacks taking me, pick me up later?" Abi asked. "Okay abs" I smiled at her.

"Hello gorgeous" joey said as he moved across the room to me. "Hey" I whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck, revelling in being close to him.

"So.. Do I get a kiss?" He smirked. "You do" I smiled before pressing my lips onto his.

I was finally where I wanted to be in life good times, good friends, great family, amazing boyfriend, nothing could go wrong... Right?

What do you want to see happen next?

Thankyou for the reviews xxx


	14. Chapter 14

**Talking..**

Me and joey left the kitchen and went into the living room. "So I think we need to talk" joey said as we sat down.

"You go first" I smirked at him. "Charming" he laughed. Joey brought his hand up to the side of my cheek, his thumb sliding gently over my cheek bone before tucking some loose hair behind my ear.

I leaned into his touch as we sat side by side on the sofa. "First off I want to tell you how sorry i am" joey told me.

"You don't have to be sorry joey, you haven't done nothing wrong" I told him. "If I hadn't of been moody with you this morning, you wouldn't of gave me a choice of being with you or not being with you would you?" He asked me.

"Well no but-" I began before joey cut me off. "No buts, that was my doing and if I hadn't of done that, you wouldn't of left and Alice wouldn't of gone after you which also means I wouldn't of gave Faye a lift to work and if I hadn't gave her a lift there would of been no kiss" he said, looking down.

"Look at me" I told him. He continued to look down at his hands "it's all such a mess Lauren and its all my fault" he said.

"Joey, look at me" I told him again. "I mean I should of said on the spot that you were my choice not just let you leave" he said.

"Joey! Look at me!" I snapped this time. He looked at me, finally. "You pushed her away, you didn't want to kiss her" I said.

"No, of course I didn't he said. "Well then, stop beating yourself up because none of this is your fault, it's just a whole load of misunderstandings" I told him.

"I just want you to understand that I'm sorry and I'd never purposely hurt you" he said. "I know you wouldn't, you have nothing to be sorry for, listen to me when I say it's not your fault because its not joey, I promise" I told him.

"And I know you'd never purposely hurt me" I said. Joey smiled at me lovingly. "I love you Lauren" he said. "I know you do" I said.

I leant over to him, pressing my lips to his, it felt amazing to be kissing him again. "I've missed that" I told him. "Me too"

"Do you think Faye will cause trouble for us?" I asked him. "Honestly I don't know but believe me babe, she's not the brightest spark in the box" joey chuckled.

"Hopefully she'll get the message then" I smirked. "Any more questions for me then?" Joey added. "Nope im all finished" I told him.

"You have questions for me don't you?" I asked him as I saw him thinking about something. "Yes babe I do, it's only fair; I answered yours" he said.

I nodded at him. Joey took my hands in both of his. "How are you feeling?" He asked me. I looked at him curious. "I mean like how are you really feeling, you just lost your mum" joey said.

My face paled, I didn't think he was gonna bring that up, I'd hoping we could just forget it happened and move on.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I haven't allowed it to sink in yet, I'm still pretending she's in Ireland I guess" I told him.

I let my head fall down so my eyes were concentrating on mine and joeys hands. "It's okay to upset she was.. She is your mum" joey said.

"It's also okay to cry, it doesn't make you weak or any less of a person, you need to let your emotions out somehow" joey said.

I looked up at him to see his eyes searching mine, I could already feel the tears filling up in my eyes but I willed them not to fall, I felt like I needed to be strong.

"I've gotta be strong for abi and especially for Oscar" I told him."abi and Oscar aren't here, why don't you let me be strong for you ey baby?" Joey asked.

I nodded at him, feeling my tears getting heavier. My bottom lip started to wobble and I held my arms out to joey like a child.

"Come here" he said, he lifted me onto his lap and cradled my head against his chest. I burst into tears as soon as he touched me.

I clung to him like a baby, this was the comfort I needed, the only comfort I needed. I loved joey so much.

"Ey, shh baby, I promise everything will be okay" he said. "How about I ring Alice, see if she'll have Oscar an abi overnight, that way I can look after you?" He asked me.

"Does that make me a bad sister?" I asked him. "No babe, it doesn't" joey informed me. "You go get ready for bed and ill ring Alice yeah?" Joey said.

I sniffed and nodded at him, we both stood up and walked into the hallway, joey still holding my hand. "Joey?" I asked. "Yeah?" He asked bringing me closer to him in a hug.

"Thankyou, for tonight" I told him. I closed my eyes as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead.

"No worries babe, now go get in bed ill be two minutes" he told me, I started walking p the stairs but stopped half way, I turned around to see joey on the phone, talking just as Alice answered.

"Oh and Joey?" I asked "one sec Alice" joey said down the phone, "are you okay babe?" He asked me with a concerned look on his face.

"I love you too" I smiled at him proudly. Joeys face formed into a smile, I carried on working up the stairs, giggling as Alice tried to get joeys attention on the phone.

**Sorry I didn't get this updated yesterday, mad so many things going on..**

**Leave a review please, let me know what you thought and what do you want to see happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Missing mum**

I woke up to the feel of joeys arm slung over my waist, his hand resting on my stomach as I leaned back into him.

I turned around in joeys arms to face him, I kissed his cheek softly and his arms tightened around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I giggled as he pulled me even tighter, he was obviously awake. "Joey stop" I laughed. I gasped as joey started to tickle me.

He moved so he was lying on top of me and tickling me. "Joey" I moaned "please stop" I shouted but laughing at him.

He stopped tickling me and brought his lips down onto mine, his tongue slid across the bottom of my lip before I gained him entry.

Our tongues moved together like they were made to fit. We broke the kiss and joey pecked my lips once more.

"I love you" he smiled at me. "I love you more" I told him causing his face to break into a smile. I pulled his face back towards mine, connecting our lips together again.

All of a sudden the air around us changed and we were desperate for each other, well I know I was anyway and I'm pretty sure by the growing bulge pressing against my thigh meant joey was too.

I lifted joeys tshirt over his head, luckily for me that only left him in his boxers, I ran my hands over his torso.

Joey began kissing his way down my neck to my breasts, only stopping to remove my, well his tshirt; leaving me in my underwear.

"You. Are. So. Beautiful. Lauren" joey said in between kisses. I wasn't really too good at accepting compliments but the way joey complimented me was different and it only made me want him more.

I moved my hand from the back of joeys neck to unclasp my bra, joey saw what I was doing and smirked down at me.

He removed the bra from my body, throwing it onto the floor somewhere. He took my breast in his mouth, allowing his hand to play with my abandoned one.

"Arrh joey" I moaned as he continued his ministrations. This only caused him to suck harder amusing me to moan out more.

"I want.. I want y-you..now" I panted out as joey brought me to my high. "You ready?" He asked me. I bit on my bottom lip and nodded at him.

Joey brought his face down to mine, kissing me softly; his weight resting on his forearms. He got back up positioning himself at my entrance before pushing in to me in one slow movement.

We both moaned together, joey stilling as he let me get used to him. I nodded m approval at him and he set a steady pace.

We began to move faster, my hips bucking forward to meet his pushes, causing joey to groan in response.

"Ah Lauren.. Oh god" joey moaned. "Joey.. Joey I'm close.. Joey!" I cried at him. "Let it go baby let it go" he said.

"Ahhh joey" I cried reaching my high. Joey rode me through my orgasm, him hitting his too before we both flopped down onto the bed.

We lay in a tangled mess on the bed, joey pulled me into him and I rest my head on his chest. "I love you so much joey" I told him, kissing his chest.

"I love you too baby" he told me, moving the hair off of my face. We lay there in silence for a couple of minutes before I felt joeys breathing change.

"Ready for round two gorgeous?" Joey grinned. I giggled at him as jumped on top of me bringing his lips down to meet mine.

After our mornings events we did finally get showered, quite a long shower might I add, turns out joeys good in the shower too.

Anyway, we finally got ready and made our way over to Alice's house. "Thankyou for listening last night joey" I told him breaking the silence.

"You can always talk to me Lauren, you know that right?" He asked me. "Of course I do" I told him, leaning over to kiss his cheek.

We let ourselves into Alice's with joeys key. We walked into the living roo were all th noise was coming from, the three of them were sat on the sofa with blankets watching a scary movie.

Alice and abi were sat side by side and Oscar was sat on Alice's knee. "Aghhhh" Alice screamed at a part of the movie were someone got killed, abi had her head under the blankets and Oscar as in hysterics laughing at them.

Joey turned the tv of causing abi and Alice to jump. "Loz!" Oscar shouted. "Hey buddy, you okay?" I asked him.

Oscar nodded at me with no emotion on his face. I looked at joey who looked at Oscar concerned. "Babe shall we go and get some of your stuff" I aid narrowing my eyes at joey in hint to take Oscar through.

"Er yeah, coming Oscar you can look at my cars?" Joey asked. Oscar ran into joeys room after and I followed behind closing the door.

Oscar and joey sat on the bed and I knelt down in front of Oscar. "Are you gonna tell your big sister what's wrong?" I asked Oscar.

Oscar frowned at me, realising he wasn't in here to play with cars. "You tricked me" he frowned again.

"Sorry mate but you know I don't want you to be sad right?" I asked him, he nodded at me in return. "So what's wrong then?"

"Did you bring mummy back with you?" Oscar smiled hopeful. He frowned at me when I didn't answer. "Remember I told you I'm gonna look after you now?" I told Oscar.

"I don't want you I want mummy!" Oscar shouted. I had to take a deep breath before I spoke to him. "I know you do but you can't have her buddy, I'm sorry" I told him

"I don't like you!" Oscar screamed before running out of the room. I didn't go after him there was no point when he was this upset.

I stared into space as my bottom lip began to give away "Lauren.." Joey said moving next to me on the floor.

"He hates me" I sobbed. "Baby" joey said as he came over and picked me up in his arms. I continued to sob as he took us over to the bed.

I sat on joeys lap and curled into him "I don't know what I'm supposed o do joey, I need my mum here" I sobbed.

**_*joeys POV*_**

I felt heartbroken for Lauren, she really was trying her best. Oscar didn't mean he didn't like Lauren he just misses his mum.

All I could do was comfort and support her. I saw Alice in the doorway I mouthed 'talk to Oscar' to her and she disappeared.

**_*Alice's POV*_**

After I saw Oscar run out of joeys room crying I watched him run into the spare room where he stopped last night, abi was asleep so i went exactly sure what I should do.

I went over to joeys room to see Lauren sobbing on the floor before joey picked her up and laid them both down on the bed.

The scene was so heartbreaking, Lauren looked so upset but what also got me was joey, he was sat curled up with Lauren on the bed.

Never in my life had I ever seen joey be so affectionate with anybody before, not even me. He protected me and looked out for me but he never showed any emotions, he really did love Lauren.

Joey mouthed something to me as I stood in the doorway, I only got that he said Oscar so I'm guessing he wanted me to talk to him or something.

I smiled at him and went to the spare room were Oscar was. He was sat on the floor fiddling with a car in his hands.

"Hey Oscar" I said. Oscar looked up at Me as i went and sat next to him on the floor. "Are you sad as well? There's a lot of people in this house who are upset today" i told him.

Oscar thought about something for a moment "who else is sad?" He asked. "Well Lauren was sad because she saw you looked sad when she came in" I said.

"I was sad, I want my mummy" Oscar told her, tears blurring his vision. "I know you do mate but remember what me and abi told you, your mummy's an angel now isn't she?" I asked him.

"I know" Oscar sniffed. "What happened in joeys room?" I asked him. "Lauren asked why I was upset and I shouted at her, I said I didn't want Lauren I wanted mummy" he said.

I put my hand on his back "I know you do" I told him "Lauren said I can't have mummy so i told her I didn't like her and ran away" Oscar said.

"Y'know Lauren wants her mummy too?" I asked him. He looked confused for a second. "But Lauren's big now she doesn't need a mummy?" Oscars aid.

"You will always need a mummy no matter how old you are" I told him. "Who else is upset?" Oscar asked me.

"Well when you left Lauren cried and joey had to put her on the bed and now joeys upset because Lauren's crying, he doesn't like it when she cries" I told him.

"Why?" He asked. "Well because he loves Lauren and when you love somebody you don't like them to be sad" I told him.

"My daddy said he loved my mummy but he always made her cry" Oscar said, letting his head fall downwards.

"I don't think your daddy loved mummy any more mate but joey does love Lauren a lot" I told him. "I like joey" Oscar smiled.

I giggled at him "that's good" I smiled. "I didn't mean to make Lauren cry" Oscar said. "How about you go and see her and you can say sorry" I asked him.

"She won't like me no more" Oscar sobbed. "Ey don't cry, of course she will still like you" I told him. "Josh made Lauren cry and she punched him and told him she hated him" Oscar said.

I raised an eyebrow "whose josh?" I asked. "Lauren's old boyfriend, he made Lauren sad.. If you make Lauren cry she won't like you no more" Oscar frowned.

"Your her little brother though and she loves you very much, why don't I come with you?" I asked him. He nodded at me before I led him through the flat to joeys room.

Lauren was still on the bed with joey but they were in a lying position now. "Go on" I whispered to him. Oscar walked over to the bed and climbed on it. Joey moved away from Lauren a bit and she frowned at him, having not seen Oscar yet.

**_*Lauren's POV*_**

"Loz?" I heard Oscar say. I wiped my eyes and sat up. "Are you okay now?" I asked him. "I'm sorry" he said before bursting into tears.

I quickly moved over to grab him before pulling him onto my knee. "Hey shh it's okay" I told him over and over.

He continued to sob into my chest "I miss mummy" Oscar sobbed. "I know you do baby, I do too" I told him, stroking my hand up and down his back.

I saw abi appear at the door with Alice, she was crying too at the mention of mums name. I motioned for her to come over, joey sat at the bottom of the bed, smiling proudly as I comforted my brother and sister.

Both abi and Oscar laid into each of m sides as I had m arm around them. "Baby, me and Alice will go fetch us all dinner and we can finish that movie day off you guys started" joey said to me but looking at Oscar.

Oscar grinned widely at joey. "Thank you joey" abi told him. I'm really glad joey got on so well with an and Oscar.

I smiled up at him "yeah thankyou joe" I told him. He crawled up the bed and kissed me on the lips "eww" Oscar said, making everyone laugh.

Joey laughed at him "I love you baby" he told me. "I love you too" I told him as he made his way out of the room.

"Joey!" Oscar shouted. "Yes mate?" He asked as he popped his head around the corner "do you love me and abi too?" He asked.

Joey chuckled at him "of course I do mate" Oscar smiled at him and joey left again. I smiled to myself, my life wasn't perfect but it was my kind of perfect with the perfect people.

"You really love him don't you?" Abi asked me, bringing me out of my trance. "I really do abs"

**What did you think? Leave a review and let me know:)**

**Thankyou so much for all the reviews that have already been left..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Brother bonding**

I woke up to the sound of laughing and feeling myself being poked in the stomach. "If Lauren wakes up were in so much trouble" joey laughed.

I opened my eyes to see I was still in joeys room and on his bed but abi and Oscar weren't tucked up against me.

I looked downwards, Oscar and joey were laid flat on their stomachs with pens in their hands drawing on my stomach.

I smirked at them, they'd lifted my top up and had drawn flowers, cars and an aeroplane on my stomach up to yet all in black felt tip.

"She won't wake up she likes to sleep a lot, she's really lazy" Oscar laughed. Joey laughed at Oscar, it seemed he was having a lot of fun with my 6 year old brother.

"Your right there mate.. She does like to sleep a lot, I can't get her out of bed in the morning because she's too lazy" joey laughed soon joined along by Oscar.

I cleared my throat causing them both to stop what they were doing and look up at me in shock. "Having fun?" I asked them raising an eyebrow.

Oscars mouth dropped open and he hid the pen behind his back, joey saw him and did exactly the same, I was dying to laugh at them both. I can see the pens behind your back.

Joey laughed whilst Oscar was in deep thought, no doubt thinking of an excuse about the whole drawing on the stomach thing.

"It was joeys idea, he made me do it" Oscar quickly said, moving up the bed to me. Joey gasped "Oscar! What happened to best friends forever?" Joey mocked shock.

"I love Lauren more" Oscar said sticking hides tongue out at joey. "Ha! In your face" I teased him. "Well you know what that means don't you?" Joey sighed.

"No what?" Oscar asked him confused. I looked at joey,intrigued to what he was going to do, he was probably about to bribe Oscar with something to make him go back to joey.

"The tickle monsters coming out to play!" Joey shouted. Me and Oscar both screamed in unison as joey jumped over to us tickling us both.

"Joey! I didn't do nothing wrong" I giggled "joey stop" I laughed. Oscar was in hysterics at joey until he eventually stopped.

"What about now?" Joey asked. "I love both of you the same" Oscar said. "Okay okay hats good enough" joey laughed.

Joey bent down to pick up the pens of the floor and Oscar pulled my head down to his level "I love you more loz.. Shh don't tell joey" Oscar whispered.

I started laughing, he was so cute. Joey popped his head up to look at us. "What are you guys laughing at?" He asked us. "It's brother sister stuff" I smirked. "Yeah brother sister stuff" Oscar repeated making us all burst into laughter.

"I think we need to get you home don't we bud?" I asked Oscar. "Can I have my bedroom back?" He asked me. "Well I didn't give it nobody else" I laughed.

"I'm going to tell abi were going" Oscar said before sprinting into the other room. I pulled my top back over my stomach and smiled as joey climbed up the bed to me.

"Hi beautiful" he said kissing me softly on the lips. I blushed as he kept on staring me in the eyes. Joey chuckled to himself.

"Shut up" I whined. "You know I'm no good with compliments" I told him. "Well you are beautiful so I'm gonna kept telling you, you are" joey smiled.

I brought my face forward to meet his so our lips were just an inch apart. "I love you" I told him. "I love you too" joey smiled before pressing his lips against mine.

Joey slid his tongue over my lip and I gained him entry straight away "hey we read-" abi began. "Eww" abi, Oscar and Alice all said together as they walked in on me and joey kissing.

I buried my head in joeys neck giggling but blushing more than anything, that was pnt only kissing, I may as well been sat on joeys lap.

Joey chuckled awkwardly. "We'll be out in a minute yeah?" I heard joey say. The three if them left the room giggling together.

"Oh my goodness" I whined. Joey started to laugh at me as I still kept my head buried in his neck. He lifted my head up to look at him and he laughed some more when I could see I was still blushing.

"Thats not funny joey" I laughed. "Kinda is babe". Joey pressed his lips onto mine. "May as well finish what we started, there waiting in the car now" he told me.

I smiled up at him, pressing my lips back onto his. Joey slid his tongue across my bottom lip once more, I gave him entry straight away, moaning as his tongue connected with mine.

We broke the kiss and joey pecked my lips softly before kissing my forehead. "Any plans for tonight?" Joey asked me.

"Well abi's going to jays, so just me and Oscar I guess u til he goes to bed" I sighed. "I can stay with you if you like?" Joey asked.

My eyes lit up at the idea, I wanted to ask him but didn't wanna seem all weird about it. "Really?" I asked him.

"Well only if you want me to?' He asked. "Yes I do want you too" I smiled. "Why didn't you just ask me babe?" Joey chuckled.

"I didn't wanna seem to clingy" I admitted shyly. "I can cope with clingy as long as its coming from you babe" joey smiled.

Joey pecked me on the lips again before rushing around his room, throwing a load of things into a bag to take to mine.

"Right, ready to spend the night with my gorgeous girlfriend" joey smiled as he walked over to the doorway where I was stood waiting for him.

I smiled wide at him as he pressed his lips against mine "love you baby" he told me. "Love you" I said leading him out of Alice's flat and to his car.

**_Nice chapter..;)_**

**_Maybe some drama soon... Xx_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Things are working out**

Everything had been going great with me and joey for the past couple of weeks now and he was even staying at my house most days of the week and weekends.

I'd got Oscar into a routine and he was back at school, he was alright with dad again but still a bit wary of him.

Today we had took Oscar into the city and he loved it, he visited everything and we went on the London eye with him, I had made joey agree that we come home because it was dark and I didn't want to be out in London myself at night, never mind with Oscar.

We both got out of the car and Oscar got out too, demanding he was big enough to get out by himself.

"Do you want to draw on Lauren's belly some more?" Oscar asked joey. Joey laughed and went to answer before I cut him off.

"No he doesn't mr! And neither do you" I laughed glaring at them both, drawing on my stomach was one of oscars favourite games now, especially when I'm asleep.

"We'll wait till she falls asleep" Oscar whispered as I walked through to the kitchen. "Yeah it won't be long, remember she's really lazy" joey chuckled. Oscar laughed along with him.

"I can hear you!" I told them rolling my eyes. "Mardy bum" joey told me sticking his tongue out, Oscar doing the same.

"Shut up" I laughed at them both. Oscar took joey upstairs into his bedroom to show him some of his toys.

I began feeling really sick and dizzy, I sat down at the table and took some paracetamol as I had a headache too.

I rested my arms out on the table, resting my head on my arms. "I told Soyuz she was lazy didn't I Oscar?" Joey said walking into the kitchen.

I didn't either bother lifting my head up to look at them, it felt too heavy. Oscar laughed at joey, making me smile to myself.

Joey sat on the chair at the side of me playing with my hand. He must of pulled a face or something at Oscar because he was laughing to himself.

"You really are a lazy bum baby" joey teased. I felt like I was about to pass out, my head was getting too painful and I was sure I was going to be sick.

I couldn't even smile at him to join in on his joke, I felt the tears quickly fill up in my eyes, a lose one rolling by my cheeks.

"Baby, I'm only joking, I know your not lazy, I'm just messing with Oscar" joey quickly said. I shook my head lightly "it's not that" I whispered.

"Oscar why don't you get ready for bed and ill be up in a minute" joey said. "Me and Lauren are going to bed too" he said. "Okay" he replied before running upstairs.

Joey pulled me onto his knee, my head falling to rest on his chest. "Lauren.. What's wrong?" He asked me.

"I don't feel well" I told him, a sob escaping my lips. "Ey, it's okay" he told me rubbing his arm up and down my back.

"Gonna be sick" I gasped. Joey helped me over to the sink just in time for when I threw up, he held my hair back and rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"Loz?" Oscar asked from the doorway. "Hey mate Lauren's not very well why don't you go into abi's room ey?" Joey said.

Oscar nodded at joey and then disappeared again "I feel crappy" I told him. "Come here babe" joey said, me falling into his open arms.

I felt a bit better after being sick or the fact that I was just in joeys arms "can we go to bed?" I asked him.

"Let me carry you, I don't want you passing out on the stairs" joey said. I nodded at him, not having no strength to walk anyway.

Once we were in bed, joey pulled me close to him, his soft breath and steady heartbeat lulling me to sleep.

"If your not better by tomorrow, I'm taking you to the doctors" joey said. I went to argue, I didn't wanna go, I hated the doctors.

"No arguments" he smiled. I cuddled into him some more, feeling his lips against my forehead. "I love you" he told me.

"Love you joe"

**_So what's wrong with Lauren?  
Review please.._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Doctors**

I woke up in the morning in joeys arms and as nice as that felt, I had to move quickly; I felt ten times worse than last night.

I ran for the bathroom, throwing up down the toilet. This was the worst I'd ever felt in a long time. I didn't just feel sick, I felt really dizzy and the headaches were getting worse.

I felt a hand rest on my back, automatically knowing it was joeys. I sighed, I was hoping he wouldn't hear me, so I wouldn't have to go to the doctors.

"All up?" he asked me. I nodded and joey lifted me up into his arms, taking me by surprise. "Doctors today for you" he told me, laying me down on the bed.

I kept my arms around his neck "I don't like doctors" I admitted. "Ill be right there with you" he promised, pecking my lips.

I smiled at him "I'm not getting up yet" I pouted as he pulled the covers back "you've got to be at the doctors in an hour babe" he smirked.

"Joey i havent even rang up yet, there might not be any appointments" I smirked back. "Actually I made you an appointment last night whilst you were sleeping" he smirked again.

"I hate you" I pitied before rolling over in bed. I could hear joey laughing loudly until he got on the bed. "No you don't baby" and I had the feeling he was smirking.

"I dislike you very much right now then" I told him pouting. He kissed my pout before s irking again "much better babe" he laughed, beginning to kiss me again.

I circled my arms around his neck as he held my waist, also wrapping my legs around joeys body, purposely bringing him tighter and closer against me.

"Hm love you baby" joey said as he pulled away and chuckled. "Joey!" I said. "You need to get ready for the doctors Lauren" he laughed.

I frowned at him "so not only are your offing me to go to the doctors, you're refusing me morning sex too?" I asked him.

Joey burst into laughter, he was obviously amused "you are such a drama queen, get dressed" he laughed, pulling me up off the bed.

We got ready to leave the house and I had tried my up most best to convince joey I didn't need to go to the doctors. "I told you I didn't like the doc-" I began before getting called of by the doctor calling my name.

I looked up to see a young woman, she didn't look much older than me, this definitely settled me more and I felt much more comfortable.

Joey went to stand up "I'd prefer to go in by myself" I told him. His eyes said it all but he'd pissed me off.

The doctor was really nice and I'd felt really comfortable with her. I came out of the doctors office shocked to say the least.

I wasn't expecting that to be wrong with me, this could be life changing. "Everything okay?" Joey asked as I came out.

"Err yeah, sickness bug" I lied, walking out of the doctors. "That's good then" he said walking behind me.

"Oh hey where you been?" Abi asked as we walked through the door. "Doctors" joey replied. "You went to the doctors?" Abi asked shocked.

Joey looked at us both confused. "Yeah now shut up Abi" I glared. "What?" Joey asked looking between us.

"Err oscars ready for you to take him to dads" abi stuttered, laughing nervously. "Oscar!" I shouted up the stairs.

"What's wrong with the doctors?" Joey asked us both. Jay came through the corridor laughing "what's right with them more like" jay informed joey not seeing mine and Abi's hints.

"Uh?" Joey mumbled. "Well he kept everyone hostage, including loz in the b&b then he blew it up, he was a proper psycho" jay told him.

I glared at jay, he was the worst at taking a hint. "He kept you hostage?" Joey asked, his face the picture of horror.

"It was ages ago now" I told him. "Oscar!" I shouted again. "Obviously you were okay but did you get hurt?" Joey asked.

"Not really" I told him. "Not really? He tried to rape you, blew the place up and left you in hospital for four weeks" jay informed me.

"For god sake jay! Take a friggin hint" abi snapped. Joey looked at me, eyes wide and shocked. "I'm readyyy" Oscar sang, jumping off the two bottom steps of the stairs.

"Hey buddy, ready to go and see daddy?" I asked him in a happy voice. "Yes can we go now?" He asked.

"Come on buddy" I said taking his hand and leading him out of the house. I took Oscar to dads and decided to stay for a while so I didn't have to face joey yet.

"So everything okay at home?" Dad asked me. "Yeah" I told him. "Noo loz" Oscar said. Oscar turned to dad before speaking.

"Loz and joey aren't talking because loz didn't want to go to the doctors" Oscar informed dad. Dad looked at me seriously.

"Yes thank you Oscar" I smiled. "Your welcome" he chimed. I giggled, he wasn't at the stage of sarcasm yet.

"Have you told joey about what the other doctor did?" Dad asked "jay told him that the other doctor tried to blow loz up" Oscar said.

"Wow.. He's cleverer than he looks" I chuckled too "your a nosy boy aren't ya" he laughed. "Loz?" Oscar asked. "Yeah bud?" I replied. "Why did the other doctor try to blow you up?" Oscar asked me.

I sighed and looked at dad who held his hands up in surrender. "Because he was crazy" I laughed. Oscar giggled. "I love you and I won't ever blow you up, promise" Oscar said, getting up to hug me.

Me and dad both laughed at Oscar "why thankyou kind sir" I told him. "Your funny loz" Oscar laughed as he went to play with his toys again.

"Your doing a great job with him" dad smiled. I smiled at dad sympathetically, I knew how much he just wished we were all a family again.

"Thanks dad, I learnt from the best" I told him.

**_So what's happened with Lauren at the doctors?_**

**_Leave a review lovelies.._**


	19. Chapter 19

**You crazy girl**

Me, dad and Oscar had settled for an afternoon watching films only to be interrupted by a knock on dads room door.

"That'll be joey tell him I'm not here" I told dad. "He deserves an explanation Lauren, he's your boyfriend and it's now seven o clock" dad said looking at his watch.

"Why do you have to play nice guy now? Any other boyfriend I've had, you just gave me grief and practically kept me in my room" I told him.

"Well your older now and they were no good for you, plus I like joey" dad said smirking. "Don't open that door dad, I don't want to explain and have to re live the whole thing again" I told him sighing.

"Joey seems a nice guy Lauren, he'll understand" dad told me. "Yeah I can hear you guys through this door" joey informed us.

I pulled an awkward face not realising just how rubbish those doors were. "Alright joey?" Dad asked letting him through.

"Alright max, hey Lauren" he smiled. "So what took you so long?" Joey asked, I rolled my eyes at him, he already knew the answer.

"She was talking about you, loz said she didn't want to talk about everything with you because it would make her cry" Oscar informed joey.

"Yes thankyou Oscar" I told him. "Your welcome loz" Oscar giggled. I rolled my eyes, I really had to learn him how to use that mouth of his appropriately.

"Well how about I take loz home so we can talk, I won't make her cry and if she doesn't want to tell me about that nasty doctor she doesn't have to" joey said to Oscar bending down to his level.

"I think that would be okay" Oscar smiled. "You need to look after loz, she's still poorly" Oscar told him, he had seen me throw up earlier in dads toilet.

"I promise ill look after her" joey told him. "Okay bye jojo" Oscar said. Joey chuckled at him "bye mate" he said ruffling oscars hair.

I watched as dad looked on at joey and Oscar with complete happiness on his face. "So what do you say, ready to come home babe?" Joey asked me.

I let a breath out "suppose" I mumbled. "Come here" he said pulling me into his embrace. "Kiss her then" Oscar said rolling his eyes, something he'd picked up from Lauren.

Dad laughed at Oscar and Oscar looked at him funnily. "They always kiss" Oscar informed him. "Do they now, well they better get to it hadn't they?" Dad asked him. Oscar nodded and giggled at him.

Joey pressed his lips down onto mine softly and then removed them seconds later not wanting to cause a scene here.

We walked home in silence, side by side and not saying a word to each other. Once we were in the house joey walked into the living room and sat on the sofa, I joined him minutes later.

"What your not gonna say anything then?" I asked him after five minutes of total silence. "I said I wouldn't push" he told me.

"No your not doing much of anything really" I mumbled. "Right, you clearly want an argument Lauren" joey sighed.

"No I wanna know why you brought me over from my dads when your just gonna sit here in silence" I asked him.

"Your blanking me" he sighed. "There's something I need to tell you about the doctors" I admitted. "Look I know, abi told me everything about what the doctor did" he told me.

That wasn't what I was going to tell him but I nodded anyway. "That's awful Lauren, you can talk to me anytime y'know" he said.

"I know" I sighed. "Look, you've been under a lot of stress lately with, work, the house and Oscar, why don't we go out tonight, we are young and free Lauren no kids or responsibilities thankfully, lets have fun" joey said.

He was thankful we didn't have kids? "You don't want kids?" I asked him. "Maybe some day but not now, definitely not now, we have too much on already" he chuckled lightly.

I felt the tears fill up my eyes before I burst into tears and ran up the stairs and into the bedroom. "Lauren? What's wrong?" Joey asked from the other side if the door.

"Can I come in?" He asked. I laid under the covers sobbing, this was all a mess. I felt the bed dip down.

Ey baby.. What's wrong?" He asked stroking my hair. I felt my body being turned over by joeys hands. He used the pad of his thumb to wipe away my tears.

"Don't cry" he whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I'm sorry I'm so so sorry" I said bursting I to tears again.

"Babe.." Joey said. He lifted me into his arms and cradled me like a baby. "Your going to hate me, I'm sorry I am really sorry joey" I cried.

"Tell me what's wrong" he said as I still kept my head buried in his neck. "You laughed and said you didn't want any kids yet, I'm pregnant joey.. I'm so sorry" I told him another on flood of tears coming, my body physically shaking.

"Don't cry Lauren" he said. "You hate me, oh god you hate me, I'm so so sorry" I sniffed. Joey lifted my head up to meet his and pressed his lips onto mine with some pressure causing me to stop any rambling.

He released my lips and stared into my eyes, his hands still holding my head in place "i love you, you crazy girl.. I will never in my life ever hate you" he told me smiling.

"Why are you smiling, you said you didn't want kids yet" I frowned. "No babe, I thought I didn't but now I do, I want everything with you" he said.

"You do?" I squeaked out "of course I do" he smiled again, pecking my lips. "I love you so much joey" I told him, honestly.

"Love you too baby, always"

**_There you go:) nice ending:) xx_**


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning, I felt sick again and could feel it getting worse and worse. I slid myself out of joey arms and made a run for the bathroom.

I was only in there for about five minutes when I felt joey hold my hair back. I felt terrible, dizzy, headache, back ace and just throwing up.

I finished being sick and joey surprised me by siting on the bathroom floor, pulling me onto his knee and wiping my mouth with some toilet roll.

I was sweating, my face felt wet through and my hair was sticking to my forehead and cheeks. I spaced out a little as I felt dizzy again.

"Babe?" Joey asked me. "Sorry.. What?" "You alright?" He asked. I squinted my eyes shut and then back open trying to block out the dizziness.

"Mhm" I mumbled snuggling into his chest. "Your cold" he told me rubbing my arm with his hand. I brought my hand up to my forehead, holding it as the pounding started and I felt dizzy again.

"Headache?" Joey asked. "Yeah and I feel really dizzy" I said as a tear escaped. "Ey come on, it'll get better" he told me, tilting my head up.

I nodded at him and he brought his lips down onto mine, kissing me softly but passionately. "I love you" he told me. "I love you too"

"Let's go back to bed for a bit before work yeah?" Joey asked. I nodded at him and we both stood up.

I swayed on the spot a but and joey had to catch me as I nearly fell. "Woah, you alright?" He asked me, me nodding in return again.

We got into bed and I instantly curled into joey, shaking against him because I was so cold. "Come here you" he said pulling me closer to him and rubbing his hand up and down my back.

"Can we not tell anybody that I'm pregnant yet?" I asked him. "Whatever you want babe" he told me. "I just don't wanna jinx it, I don't know how far along I am until the next doctors appointment" I told him.

"When is it?" He asked me. "Next Tuesday, so I might need to leave work early if that's alright?" I asked him. "Of course it's alright" he chuckled.

"Can we tell abi and Oscar? There my brother and sister and they live in the same house?" I asked. "Yeah, I think they'll be excited especially Oscar" joey said.

"Oo I got an idea" I smiled. "Ey careful" joey laughed. I turned around, the sick feeling disappeared, I leant on joeys bare chest.

"Shut up you idiot" I laughed. "How about I do dinner tonight and we tell them?" I asked him. "How about I cook and let my beautiful pregnant girlfriend relax?" Joey asked.

"Man with a plan" I smirked, kissing his chest. Joey held out his hand, tucking some loose hair behind my ear, me leaning into his touch, he was so gentle.

"Can I invite dad?" I asked. "Of course you can babe, we'll just tell close family yeah?" Joey asked. "Invite Alice too, she's my best friend and your sister" I told him.

We walked into joeys office that morning to find Faye sitting in joeys office chair, she'd been away for the past couple of weeks so she hadn't been a problem.

"What's she doing here?" Faye asked, staring at me. I furrowed my eyebrows together, I was just thinking the same thing.

"She can go wherever she wants with me, she's my girlfriend, what are you doing here?" Joey asked her.

"Your girlfriend? I thought we were getting on?" She asked joey. "No you kissed me then wouldn't leave me alone Faye, there's a difference now get out" joey told her.

"Why would you want to be with her when you can be with me?" She asked, smirking at me. Did Shea want those extensions wrapping around her neck?

Joey laughed causing Faye to stop smirking "let's see, Lauren's smart, funny, beautiful, amazing, carrying my baby and I'm in love with her, everything your not" joey told her.

"Oh right, I'll leave you to it then" she said walking out. "Joey we weren't supposed to tell anyone yet"I moaned at him. He pulled an awkward face and laughed lightly.

"Sorry it just came out" he said. "Not supposed to tell anyone what?" Alice said, walking into joeys office. "Nothing" joey quickly said.

Alice rolled her eyes and looked at me for an answer. "Do you wanna come for dinner at mine tonight? We've got a surprise for everyone" I told her.

"Oo yeah sure, whose everyone?" She asked. "Me, joey, abi, Oscar and my dad" I told her. "Yeah sounds good" she said. I smiled at her "okay be at mine for 6:30pm we can catch up too" I told her.

"Yay! Are you gonna make me help you in the kitchen?" Alice frowned. I giggled at her "no Al, joeys cooking anyway"

Alice looked at joey and smirked "what?" He asked chuckling. "Oo you got him under the thumb girl" she giggled. "She has not" joey sulked.

I giggled at Alice "yeah totally whipped babe" I said kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see you later" I told him before walking Through to my office.

All in all the day was very stressful, I had lunch on my own in my office because joey was in meetings all day and I had numerous phone calls trying to rearrange meetings to discuss taking me on as a client.

I did finally manage to get off the phone and run down to reception to meet joey outside the interview room, he'd been interviewing people all afternoon.

"Ready?" He asked as I reached him. "Yeah" I smiled kissing him on the cheek. Joey entwined our hands together and we made our way to the car.

Dad was overjoyed that I'd invited him to dinner but had convinced himself I got myself into some kind of trouble when I told him I had something important to tell him.

Technically I had but not the kind of trouble he thought. I got really nervous as I knew it was nearly time and everybody would be here soon.

"Babe it'll be fine, everyone will be over the moon for us" joey said as we got changed. "Hm" I replied. There was a knock on our bedroom door and abi popped her head through.

"Alice is here" she told us. I smiled at her as she did me "thanks abs, we won't be long" joey told her. "Any head start in this surprise?" She smirked.

"Your gonna have to wait Abigail!" I giggled as she pulled a grossed out face at me using her full name.

We did finally make our way downstairs just as dad and Oscar got here. "Loz!" Oscar shouted running up to me.

"Hey buddy! Did you have a good time at daddy's?" I asked him. "Yeah we watched lots of films and had ice cream didn't we daddy?" Oscar asked turning to look at dad.

"Guilty" dad said chuckling. "How about you help me make dinner ey osc?" Joey asked him. "Can I?" Oscar asked, turning to me.

"Course you can bud" I told him. Dinner went well, we all caught up and although I had everything here I needed, it hurt that my mum wasn't here, she was the missing piece; in reality I would've liked her to be her to hear this.

"So I know your all dying to know what the surprise is" I said, everyone's head snapping up. "Alice and abi giggled together like a couple of school girls and dad looked at me curiously.

Joey took a hold of my hand and I took a deep breath. "Nobody else needs to know about this, me and joey, were just telling you guys for now" I told them.

They all nodded in response. "I'm pregnant" I announced. I closed my eyes for a second, hoping I just did the right thing.

abi and Alice gasped, quite dramatically as well. "Your pregnant?" Dad asked. I nodded at him and he sighed.

"Jesus Lauren! I thought you'd broke the law or something when you told me you had something to tell me, could've put me out my misery sooner" he chuckled.

"Sorry" I smirked, shrugging my shoulders. "Congratulations baby, you'll be amazing parents, both of you" dad told us.

Dad got up off his chair to hug me while abi and Alice cheered but no noise from Oscar. "Right well I'll let you go so you can get Oscar to bed then" dad told me.

I walked him to the door, thanking him for being so understanding. "I'm so proud of you Lauren and I know your mum would be over the moon" he told me. "Thankyou dad" I replied.

Joey saw Alice out and abi went over to jays, leaving Oscar. "I think we should talk to him, he seems quiet" I told joey. "Yeah, come on" joey said.

"Hey buddy you okay?" I asked, sitting next to him on the sofa while he watched cartoons.

"Yeah" he sighed. "What's wrong ey? Where's my laughing little boy?" I asked, nudging him. "Dunno" he sighed.

"Want to tell us what's wrong mate?" Joey asked him. "Is that baby in your tummy?" Oscar asked."yes it is" I told him.

"That doctor said mummy had something in her tummy, then she died" Oscar frowned. I frowned too, I looked at joey and he squeezed my hand.

"This is different, mummy had a Nast thing in her tummy but this is a baby" I told him. "Will you still love me when you have your baby?" He asked me.

My heart broke as I saw the tears fill up in his eyes. I lifted him onto my knee "of course I will, your my baby boy aren't you? I will always love you" I told him, kissing his forehead.

He smiled at me before turning to joey "will you love me when you have your own baby?" He asked joey.

"I will still love you then and play with you like I do now mate" he told him, earning a smile. "What kind of baby are you having loz?" Oscar asked.

I giggled at him "what do you mean?" I asked. "Will you have a boy or girl?" He asked me. "Well I don't know yet mate" I informed him.

"If you have a girl we call it Matilda" he announced, I laughed at him, knowing he had said that because he was watching Matilda on the tele.

"What about if I have a boy?" I asked him. I watched him in deep thought for a minute. "George" he announced.

"Why George?" Joey asked. "I like that name, it's my mummys favourite name and it's my middle name" Oscar smiled.

"He's right it was mums favourite name." "That's my grandads name too and it's my middle name" joey chuckled.

"That's ironic, my three George's" I giggled. "Okay if I have a boy then we call him George okay?" I asked them both.

Oscar clapped his hands, excited that he had maybe chosen our baby's name. "Shall we go to bed?" I asked Oscar. He nodded at me and we all made our way upstairs.

/

Lauren and joey had a healthy baby boy naming him George bradley smith weighing 6lb 2oz, he was the perfect little baby. He had Lauren's hair colour and eye colour while inheriting joeys smile and dimples.  
They also had a healthy baby girl naming her Molly may smith weighing 5lb 13oz. Molly has lots of thick dark hair much like Lauren's, she had joeys hair colour but everything else was Lauren's, she was the spitting image of her. The middle name 'May' came after the month of Tanya's birthday and the twins were born on the first year anniversary of Tanya's death.  
Oscar adored his niece and nephew and was the best uncle around, he was always telling them about their nana Tanya.  
Joey moved in with Lauren as soon as they found out she was pregnant and when she was six months pregnant he proposed to her, arranging to get married the following year.

**_The end._**

**_Thankyou to everyone that had read and reviewed this.. New story coming soon xxx_**


End file.
